Wildest Dreams
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: To some he's a WWE superstar. To others he's a friend, a brother, and a son. To Orla he's still her teenage crush and her first kiss. But does he still see her as his friend's awkward younger sister? (Finn x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was going to wait until I'd finished a couple of other stories but I'm really invested in this one at the moment.**  
 **My original characters are actually ones that I've had for years but I never had the right story to put them in until now.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everybody else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

The morning traffic moved through Chicago far too slowly for Orla's liking. She hadn't even wanted to tag along with her brother on his latest photography assignment, but his usual assistant had been unexpectedly delayed by a cancelled flight due to bad weather, and Aidan had helped her out so often that Orla felt she owed him. When he had asked for her help in setting up today she had agreed, even though it pained her to get out of bed before six on a weekend.

Aidan Sweeney wore his usual contented expression as he manouevered through the traffic in the direction of the nearby Starbucks. If anything could perk his sister up it would be a caramel latte and perhaps something to eat. He was a little hungry himself given their early start, with only a mug of black coffee lining his stomach for their car journey.

"Fancy a break?" he asked his sister, even though he had been the one driving.

"You payin'?" the younger sibling raised a brow.

"Of course. We might be adults, but Ma would still scold me if I didn't take care of my baby sister."

"Well I wouldn't say no to a caramel latte and a muffin."

"Didn't think you would." Aidan chuckled as he pulled one of the parking bays next to Starbucks.

Despite their five year age difference, the siblings had always been close. They were born and raised in County Wicklow, Ireland. Orla was the baby of the family, followed by Tommy, Aidan, and eldest brother Shane. They were a tight-knit family, and their parents had been nothing but supportive of them, encouraging them all to follow their dreams.

Aidan's dream was to be a photographer. He had gone off to study his craft in England for three years, followed by two years of working for various photography studios, before finally setting himself up as a freelancer, enjoying the freedom that it offered him. Orla had always been less certain of what she wanted from life, but she managed to graduate from University with a degree in teaching, followed by two years working at a primary school in Dublin.

After their coffee break the siblings set off on the road again. The remainder of the journey was much the same as before, so Orla decided to distract herself from the slow traffic by popping in her earbuds and listening to some music, zoning out a little before she heard her brother say her name.

"Orla, we have arrived!" Aidan announced cheerfully.

"What exactly are you photographing?" Orla asked as she scanned the arena that they were now parked in front of.

"Athletes, I guess."

"Wrestlers?!" his sister exclaimed as she spotted the signs dotted around the arena.

"Yep," Aidan grinned, "Can you believe that your big brother has an assignment for WWE?"

"Could you not have clued me in before now?"

"Ah, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Aidan shrugged as he removed the keys from the ignition and unclipped his seatbelt.

"You could have warned me to make myself a little more presentable."

"Ya look fine to me, Sis," he replied as Orla pulled down the passenger sun visor in order to inspect her appearance in the mirror, "And besides, there's only Fergal and Becky that's gonna recognise ya."

The female Sweeney felt her breath hitch in her throat as she heard her brother's words. With just the mention of a certain Irishman she had morphed from a confident thirty-two year old woman into an awkward teenage girl. She turned her attention back to the mirror, hoping not to see a telltale blush colouring her cheeks, but it was too late. Aidan didn't seem to have noticed though, as he exited the car and headed towards the trunk to grab his equipment.

* * *

"Aidan! How are ya?" a familiar Irish accent echoed down the hallway.

"Fergal, great to see ya." Aidan extended his hand towards the man known to WWE fans as Finn Balor.

"Same to you."

"You remember me sister, Orla, don't ya?"

Fergal had been so interested in catching up with his friend that he hadn't paid any attention to the figure standing quietly behind the blonde Irishman. Orla was even more beautiful than he remembered, with an enviable figure and smooth peachy skin, and long honey-blonde hair that was currently tied into a messy French braid. Her eyes were a bright shade of teal, all greens and blues like the ocean.

"Orla! Didn't see ya there!" the leader of the Balor Club extended his hand towards her but retracted it in favour of a half hug instead; wrapping an arm around her shoulder and offering a gentle squeeze.

"Good to see ya, Fergal." she smiled, loving the way his name played on her lips.

"So you're here on business then are ya?" the dark haired man gestured towards Aidan's photography equipment.

"Yep. I'm here all week." the blonde man confirmed.

"And you, Orla, are you here all week too?"

"No, I'm just standing in for Aidan's usual assistant today."

"That's a damn shame," Fergal frowned, "I was looking forward to catchin' up with the both of ya."

"Well, if you were to stay on as my assistant for the week, I could give James a break," Aidan suggested, "His fiancée's been on at him for months to take a trip to California and visit her family."

"Are you offerin' me a job?" Orla asked her brother.

"I am."

"Do I get paid?"

"You get your own hotel room and maybe even a caramel latte or two."

"Deal."

"Then that's settled!" Fergal grinned, "And I'm buyin' you both dinner tonight, my treat."

"Ah, Fergal, there's no need to go out of yer way for us." Aidan assured his friend.

"Nonsense. I've always time for me Irish friends!" the man's blue eyes shone as he cast them over to meet Orla's gaze.

For a moment Orla wondered if he remembered the kiss he had stolen from her all those years ago. She could still recall every detail of that evening. She was seventeen and it was her parents' New Year's Eve party and the Sweeney family home was bursting with friends and family, including Fergal. All night the blonde had been sneaking longing glances at her teenage crush, all the while attempting to work up the courage to speak to him.

 _The volume indoors at the Sweeney house had become deafening as the gathered family and friends celebrated the New Year with singing, party poppers, and excited chatter. Orla had escaped to the garden for some fresh air. Dressed in only jeans and a plum coloured sequinned vest, the blonde was aware of the cold winter air, but unwilling to return to the loud indoors to retrieve a jacket. She rubbed the tops of her arms in an attempt to increase her body temperature, but to no avail._

 _Just as she was about to return indoors in search of warmth, Orla heard the door open and close behind her, followed by footsteps approaching the spot where she stood. Turning around to greet the person, the blonde was surprised yet delighted to see that it was Fergal who stood in front of her, wearing his signature grin and using one hand to undo the top two buttons of his shirt._

 _ _"That's better," he grinned, "Get some fresh air in me lungs."__

 _ _ _ _"Enjoying the party?" Orla enquired.____

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's fun. Your folks know how to throw a party."________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That they do."________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What's botherin' ya?" he asked her, noticing that while her lips were curved upward her smile didn't meet her eyes.________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's nothin'." Orla shrugged off his concern.________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Looks like somethin' to me." Fergal persisted.________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Fine," she relented, "I like this guy but I don't think he likes me the same way."________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Then that man is a fool."________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Why do you say that?"________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Because you're lovely. And one day you'll meet a man who recognises that."________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You reckon?" the blonde raised a brow.________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I know it," Fergal smiled, leaning forwards and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "Happy New Year, Orla."________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Happy New Year, Fergal." she replied as he turned and walked back towards the house.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing in front of him now, Orla had to admit that she still held a candle for Fergal Devitt.

* * *

 **Do you want to see more? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so pleased with the response to this story so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Here's the second chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last but after this the story will kick off properly.**

 ** **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves. ****

* * *

Although her earlier frustrations at the city traffic remained, Orla was both nervous and excited by the prospect of having dinner with Fergal that evening, even if her brother was going to be present too.

Since her plans for the week ahead had now changed, the blonde was headed back to Aidan's apartment in order to pack some essentials, including enough clothes for her to survive the planned hotel stays. Orla had kind of zoned out after half an hour of listening to her brother's animated chatter about his new project, preferring to stare out of the car window and watch the city pass by as thoughts of Fergal invaded her mind.

"Penny for yer thoughts?" her brother enquired.

"Sorry," Orla shook her head, "Just got to thinkin' about things."

"Like what?"

"It's me personal thoughts, I'm not gonna tell ya!"

"Ah, then perhaps I don't wanna know." Aidan relented.

"Perhaps you don't." Orla gave a nervous chuckle as the car came to a halt outside of her brother's apartment block.

"Come on, let's get yer stuff packed."

"Okay, let's go." she agreed.

Since she was only visiting from Ireland for a couple of months, Orla hadn't packed a whole lot of clothing, and what she did have was mostly casual. Rooting through the dresser where her things were being stored, the blonde woman pulled out a bottle green turtleneck sweater; an item of clothing that she hadn't worn many times but had packed it for warmth due to the time of year.

* * *

Once she had taken a quick shower Orla got dressed, pulling on the sweater, which she had opted to pair with some black jeans and a her favourite pair of black ankle boots. To complete the look her messy braid from earlier had been replaced by a much neater version. The blonde woman checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror and gave a satisfied nod at the outfit she had pulled together.

"This is ridiculous." she whispered to herself as she felt butterflies in her stomach in anticipation of seeing Fergal again. A man she had been talking to only a few hours earlier.

"Orla, ya ready?" her brother called out as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Be out in a minute!" she replied, grabbing her handbag and turning to take one final glance at her reflection.

"You took yer time." Aidan remarked as she exited the room.

"At least I changed me clothes."

"I did! This is a new shirt." the blonde man exclaimed.

"How many of those shirts do ya own?" Orla frowned as she eyed the blue and green checked fabric.

"I dunno. Ma buys me a new one every birthday and Christmas."

"Unbelievable." his sister shook her head as they set off down the hallway.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and much to Aidan's delight, Fergal had told them to meet him outside an Irish bar not too far from their hotel.

"An Irish pub!" Aidan exclaimed when they arrived.

"Well, I couldn't resist givin' you two a taste of home!" the leader of the Balor club broke into his trademark grin, "And the food's amazin'."

"Never mind the food, let's get some Guinness down me neck!" Aidan grinned as he headed inside.

"After you." Fergal gestured for Orla to enter ahead of him.

"Thank you." the blonde woman smiled as she followed her brother into the pub.

Fergal went to the bar to order their drinks while the Sweeney siblings seated themselves at a table in the corner of the bar. The decor was certainly reminiscent of the traditional pubs back home; with photographs of Irish landmarks in thick wooden frames, plenty of green furnishings, and an Irish rugby game on the TV at the far end of the bar.

"This is nice." Orla remarked as she admired her surroundings.

"It's a nice wee place," Aidan agreed, "I'll have to come back here when I'm feelin' homesick.

"Here ya go." Fergal grinned as he set their drinks down on the table.

"Ah, lovely," the blonde Irishman smiled, "Cheers, Fergal!"

Orla reached for her drink, brushing fingers with the WWE superstar as he reached for his own. The blonde woman opted to ignore their brief contact for her own sanity, but that went out of the window when Fergal seated himself on the stool beside her, and not the one next to Aidan.

The youngest Sweeney sibling quietly sipped her drink as she listened to the two Irishmen chat excitedly. Her brother was always entertaining to watch when he got talking; pulling animated facial expressions as his hands gestured wildly. After a little while Orla had gotten caught up in her thoughts again, only snapping out of it when she sensed Fergal turning towards her.

"So, Orla, whatcha been up to since I saw ya last?"

"Well, I worked in a primary school in Dublin for a couple o' years."

"And there's the modellin' jobs." her brother added in between sips of Guinness.

"Modellin' jobs?" Fergal looked intrigued.

"Just posin' for catalogues and the like. Completely innocent, mind."

"Of course," he nodded, "So what brings ya to this neck o' the woods?"

"Call it a career hiatus," Orla shrugged, "I lost me job due to budget cuts so I decided to visit Aidan."

"And now he's roped ya into bein' his assistant."

"Only for the week." the blonde woman reminded him.

"At least ya get to travel a wee bit," Fergal smiled before adding, "Unless you have somethin' to be gettin' back to."

"Not since she got dumped by her fella."

"Aidan!" his sister exclaimed.

"No shame in that, Orla," Aidan shrugged, "His loss."

"Yer brother's right." Fergal agreed.

"Well, thanks," the youngest Sweeney sibling blushed, "But can we stop talkin' about me love life?"

Both men nodded, excusing themselves in order to head back to the bar and order some food.

* * *

Hearing the news that Orla was currently single had immediately relaxed Fergal. At the back of his mind he'd secretly hoped that she was available.

He had known the Sweeney family all his life, having grown up only a stone's throw away from their house back in Bray, and going to school with Aidan. He often played football with the other Sweeney boys too. Orla had always remained in the background, being a few years younger than her brothers, and choosing to spend more time indoors, and so their paths had never really crossed.

It was at Aidan's 21st birthday party that Fergal was formally introduced to the youngest member of the Sweeney family.

He could still remember being puzzled by the identity of the blonde girl in the gingham dress, and also how shocked he had been to discover that the mystery girl was indeed Orla. She had ended up being his partner in some silly party game that evening, and sometime after that the youngest Sweeney sibling had joined her brothers whenever they were hanging out, either swimming, playing football, or just watching movies.

A couple of things had stopped him from asking her out at the time. He knew that her parents would not approve of a twenty-one year old man dating their seventeen year old daughter, and to tell the truth he was more afraid of Roisin Sweeney than her husband. She was a friendly looking woman with curly blonde locks, rosy cheeks, and deep blue eyes, but she became a formidable foe if anyone dared to mistreat her kids.

Fergal's other reason for not pursuing Orla was his dedication to his wrestling career. He had plans to travel the world, from Europe to Japan to Mexico, and he knew that he would barely see his own family, let alone a girlfriend. She deserved more. She deserved better.

Sitting next to her now, Fergal couldn't help but wonder whether he'd have a second chance.

* * *

 **So there were feelings on both sides after all... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Morning arrived all too soon for Orla, who groaned in protest upon hearing the high-pitched beeping of the alarm on her cellphone. A further groan emitted from the Irishwoman as her brother knocked on the bedroom door and reminded her of the need to get out of bed. It was her first official day as Aidan's assistant and they had to be on the road bright and early. Far too early in Orla's opinion.

"Orla, I said ya need to get outta bed."

"Okay, I'm gettin' up." his sister relented, figuring that the sooner she completed the work the sooner she could return to bed.

With all of his photography equipment now packed into the trunk of his trusty Toyota, Aidan slid into the driver's seat of the vehicle and looked across at his sister, who was sipping coffee from the travel mug in her right hand while her left hand was busy finding a suitable radio station to listen to on the journey.

"All set, Sis?" he enquired as he turned the key in the ignition.

"No, but let's go anyway." Orla yawned her reply.

Aidan chuckled as he pulled out onto the road, "Did ya enjoy dinner last night?"

"Yeah, I did." his sister admitted, fighting back a smile as she thought of Fergal.

* * *

It was noon and the Sweeney siblings had finally gotten Aidan's photography equipment set up backstage at the arena where Monday Night Raw was due to take place just a few hours later. It didn't take Orla long to realise that being her brother's assistant for the next week might not be as simple as she'd hoped, having had no idea that there were so many different kinds of lights, lenses, and screens required for her brother to do his job.

Aidan grabbed both himself and his sister a bottle of water to quench their thirsts before the real work began. Both siblings considered themselves to be wrestling fans. Growing up they had often stayed up late to tune into Raw and Smackdown, and they had attended their fair share of live events whenever any wrestling company put on a show in Dublin or anywhere else nearby. Of course, they had even more reason to tune in when both Fergal and Becky had been signed to WWE, especially Orla.

It certainly made Aidan's job easier when he knew the names and faces of the superstars that he was preparing to photograph. Orla picked up her brother's clipboard which listed the subjects expected on today's shoot. Fergal's name wasn't on there, so the blonde woman was surprised to see the man himself standing in the doorway.

"Fergal!" Orla exclaimed a little more excitedly than she'd meant to.

"Thought I'd check in and see how the job's goin' so far." the Irishman grinned.

"We've not started yet, Fergal!" Aidan chuckled, "But I see the first of 'em approachin' now."

Two tall bald men appeared behind Fergal making him look tiny in comparison.

"We're here for our close up." the man Orla recognised as Luke Gallows pouted for effect.

"I doubt Aidan can do anythin' about yer face." the man known to fans as Finn Balor grinned.

"Speak for yourself, brother." the taller man replied.

"You gonna introduce us, Fergal?" Aidan queried.

"Of course, meet me brothers in the Balor Club. This here's Drew, and that's Chad, better known as Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson." Fergal grinned as he introduced the taller duo.

"Nice to meet ya, fellas." the blonde Irishman nodded and shook their hands. Orla followed suit.

"Fellas, these are two of me best friends from back home, Aidan and his sister, Orla."

"Pleased to meet you," Chad nodded, "Any friends of Fergal's are friends of the Club."

"I'd best be gettin' away now. See ya later." Fergal excused himself, pausing to 'Too Sweet' his Balor Club brothers.

"Okay, Sis," Aidan announced, "Time to get to work!"

* * *

The show had been under way for a couple of hours now, and Aidan had begun packing up his equipment in order to transport it to the next venue in the morning. Orla stayed back in the makeshift studio while her brother took another box out to load the car. Standing with her back to the door and quenching her thirst with a cool bottle of water, the blonde woman was taken by surprise when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, causing her to dribble water down her chin and onto her t-shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya." Fergal's voice sounded from behind her.

"Ya scared the bejesus outta me!" Orla exclaimed, spinning on her heels with the intention of punching him in the arm.

Whatever words had been on the tip of her tongue had now disappeared completely as she realised that the Irishman in front of her was in his ring gear; shirtless with only a pair of blue trunks that left very little to the imagination. She desperately attempted to avert her eyes from his body, but those abs were not something you could ignore, however hard you tried.

"Good match?" she managed to spit out after what seemed like an eternity of silence between them.

"Well I didn't win but it was still a good match," the leader of the Balor club replied, "Great fan reactions."

Orla's breath caught a little as the Irishman reached out and brushed his thumb along her chin.

"You had a little water there," he explained, "Sorry again about startlin' ya."

"Aidan's just off to start loadin' the car."

"I know," Fergal grinned, "I saw him on his way out and he said ya were back here."

Orla's mouth formed an 'o' shape as her brain attempted to process that simple piece of information.

Fergal had known that Aidan wasn't there. He had actually gone out of his way to seek out Orla. The blonde woman felt her cheeks becoming flushed, again reverting to the awkwardness of her teenage years when confronted with the Irishman in front of her. No man had ever had the effect on her that he did.

"You're lookin' a little flushed there," Fergal stated, "Are ya alright?"

"I'm just a little warm," Orla lied, "It's been a long day cooped up indoors."

"Are ya headin' back to the hotel from here?"

"I hope so. All I wanna do is sleep. I'm not used to such an early start."

"You'll get used to it." Aidan told his sister as he returned from the parking lot.

"Well I'd better go shower and change. See ya both."

"Bye, Fergal." the blonde Irishman waved a hand as he packed up one more box of equipment.

"See ya." Orla added, watching the man leave, and loving the way his muscles moved as he walked.

* * *

Once the Sweeney siblings had arrived back at their hotel, they had rode the elevator in silence, both too tired to waste energy talking. Upon reaching the third floor the elevator pinged and the doors opened. Aidan followed his sister as they pulled their suitcases down the hallway, stopping upon reaching room 425 which was Orla's room for the night. She unlocked the door with her keycard and bid her brother goodnight as he continued on to his room on the same floor.

Having quickly changed into a pair of pyjamas, the blonde woman brushed her teeth and untied her hair from it's braid, brushing the tangles out before exiting the bathroom and heading towards the bed. She pulled back the covers to get in, cursing under her breath as she heard a knock on the door. What had Aidan forgotten, and couldn't he just text or call? Padding over to the door and opening it a crack, Orla was surprised to see Fergal standing there, grinning as he held out something in his hand.

"Thought you'd be needin' this."

"My phone!" Orla exclaimed as she eyed the device.

"Ya left it behind at the arena." the Irishman explained.

"But how did ya know what room to find me in?" the blonde woman raised a brow.

"I called Aidan." he grinned.

"Well, thank you for returnin' it." Orla smiled.

"Hope ya don't mind, but I took the liberty of addin' me number to yer contacts."

"No problem."

"Anyway, I'll let ya get to bed," he gestured towards the woman's pyjamas. "Sweet dreams, Orla."

"Same to you, Fergal." she smiled before closing the door.

* * *

 **Looking forward to seeing more? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll with these updates. I'll try and keep it up.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Orla didn't think she would ever get used to such early starts, but she was actually enjoying her temporary position as her brother's assistant. The siblings were back on the road and heading for tonight's Smackdown venue in order to take some promo shots of the blue brand's talent.

The Irishwoman had woken that morning with Fergal on her mind. She almost thought that she had dreamed him turning up at her door last night, but a quick glance at her phone contacts had confirmed that he had indeed dropped by to return her phone, now with the addition of his number. She had hovered her thumb over the screen of the device as she considered calling him. Instead she opted to hold off contacting him until she actually had something to say. He would surely think she was mad if she randomly called him to say nothing in particular. No, she would be patient.

Aidan looked across from the driver's seat to see his sister deep in thought with a smile playing on her lips.

"What's got you smilin' then, Sis?"

"Can't I smile without it meanin' somethin'?" the blonde woman raised a brow.

"I suppose so," the photographer shrugged.

* * *

After a late check-out due to his interview on local radio to promote the upcoming Royal Rumble pay per view, Fergal loaded his bags into the rental car that he was to be sharing with fellow WWE superstar Rami Sebei, better known to fans as Sami Zayn. The two men had been friends for years, wrestling on the Indy scene before being signed to NXT, and eventually moving up to the main roster.

Once the car was loaded up the pair set off for the next venue. Rami was behind the wheel while Fergal took the front passenger seat. They were only a few minutes into their journey when the Canadian man looked across at his friend and frowned, knowing that there was a subject he needed to broach with the Irishman. He cleared his throat, attracting the attention of his passenger, who could tell from his expression that Rami needed to tell him something.

"Hey, I don't know what the deal is with you and this Orla chick, but I thought I should tell you that Nick seemed pretty keen on her, judging by what he was saying in the locker room last night."

"What exactly did he say?" Fergal enquired, although he had a good idea.

"The usual," Rami replied, "The guy's always trying to get laid."

The leader of the Balor Club nodded in agreement, having seen first hand how Nick Nemeth behaved towards women. The man known to fans as Dolph Ziggler had a reputation for being a 'love 'em and leave 'em' sort of guy, laying on the charm with the sole intention of getting them into bed, before discarding them like a piece of trash the very next day and moving onto the next unsuspecting female.

"Orla's not that kinda girl," the Irishman shook his head, "She'll never be a notch on his bedpost."

"You seem very protective of her." the Canadian man mused.

"What of it?" Fergal shrugged.

"Is there some history between you and her?"

"She's my friend," the leader of the Balor Club told the man behind the wheel, "Has been for years."

"Nick was talking trash, saying that you must have 'hit that' at least once. His words not mine."

"He can think what he wants," Fergal shrugged, "I've never even kissed her."

"Well, you might wanna warn her anyway is what I'm saying." Rami suggested.

"Okay, I'll speak to her." the Irishman nodded.

* * *

After a productive afternoon in the studio Aidan and his sister decided to take a break in order to grab something to eat, ending up in the catering area, which was fairly quiet as most of the talent had left to prepare for their matches. The siblings were standing next to a table containing a selection of fresh sandwiches, deciding what to eat for their late lunch when a familiar voice called out to them.

"The rumors are true then, the Irish are invadin'!"

Aidan and Orla looked to their right to see the Irish Lass Kicker walking towards them.

The Sweeney siblings had been introduced to Rebecca Quin years earlier when she was being trained by Fergal. Now she was entertaining the WWE Universe as Becky Lynch, and it was clear that she was still the same bubbly girl that she had always been, albeit with bright ginger hair.

"How ya doin?" Becky asked, pulling the two into a hug and planting a kiss on both their cheeks.

"Can't complain. And you?" Aidan asked the redheaded woman.

"Feelin' pumped," she replied, "Got a match tonight against Nattie."

"And you've got the Royal Rumble comin' up shortly. You ladies gettin' yer own match, I hear."

"Main eventin' too," Becky grinned, "It's a dream come true."

"We're proud o' ya." Orla smiled at the Irish Lass Kicker.

"Thanks guys," she grinned before looking over her shoulder, "And now it really is an Irish invasion. He's not even on Smackdown."

The Sweeney siblings glanced in that direction to see Fergal approaching them.

"What brings you to this neck 'o the woods?" Becky asked him.

"Just dropping by," the man known as Finn Balor shrugged, "Rami wanted to borrow somethin' from one o' the lads."

Orla smiled but said nothing for fear of saying something stupid. 'This is ridiculous,' she thought to herself, 'You're a grown woman.' True, she was a grown woman, but her heart was apparently still that of a lovesick teenager. Give it another week and she'd be scribbling 'Mrs Orla Devitt' in her diary.

The Irish foursome said their goodbyes soon after, with Fergal setting off for the hotel with Rami, Becky off to prepare for her match, and the Sweeney siblings back to work in the studio.

* * *

Later that night Aidan and Orla arrived at the hotel that the WWE superstars were staying in before setting off for a house show the next day. The younger Sweeney sibling entered the hotel ahead of her brother, who was busy chatting to someone. She was walking through the hotel lobby when somebody gently took her by the elbow, spinning her to face them. It was Fergal, and Orla's initial joy at seeing him quickly turned to concern at the unsettling look in his eyes, along with the absence of a smile.

"Hey, can I talk to ya for a minute?" he asked in a slightly gruff voice.

"Um, okay." Orla nodded, feeling her anxiety creeping in.

"I won't go into details, but some o' the fellas in the locker room were talkin' about ya."

"Let me guess," she sighed, "They've been pervin' on me?"

"Somethin' like tha."

"So, who do I need to keep an eye out for?"

"Ziggler seems keen," Fergal frowned, his lips set into a hard line.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I'm interested in somebody else." Orla revealed.

"Oh, okay. That's alright then."

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Fergal." the blonde woman smiled and kiss him on the cheek.

He watched her leave. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he pondered what Orla had just said; that she was interested in somebody. On the plus side he knew she would avoid Nick, but he wished he hadn't learned of an unknown love rival. It broke his heart to know that she wanted somebody else instead of him. He wanted to be good enough for her.

"What's got ya down?" Becky asked as she passed her former trainer.

"Nothin' much," Fergal sighed, "Just found out tha the girl I'm interested in has her eye on someone else."

The Irish Lass Kicker frowned before asking, "And you're sure tha someone wasn't you?"

"If only. But she never said anythin' about me."

"Ferg, don't mind me askin' but is the girl yer talkin' about Orla?" Becky queried.

"Why do ya ask?"

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you," the redheaded woman replied, "Same way she looked at you fifteen years ago."

"You think Orla likes me?" Fergal raised a brow in surprise.

"I'm sure of it."

"Fifteen years is a long time, things change, people change." the Irishman mused.

"Fergal Devitt, I am tellin' ya, she likes ya." Becky pointed a finger at him, "So make a move on her before someone else does."

* * *

 **Will Fergal heed Becky's advice? And would you like to see a love interest for Aidan? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Another chapter! I'm so enjoying writing this one so I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading it.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Another photographer was taking care of the NXT promo shots, so for the first time in three days Aidan and Orla were able to enjoy an extra hour in bed, followed by a leisurely breakfast at a diner not too far from their hotel. The youngest Sweeney sibling was enjoying a plate of warm pancakes drizzled with syrup, while her brother was sitting across the table and tucking into an array of breakfast items that would probably feed a small family.

"You're never gonna eat all tha." Orla shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm a growin' boy." Aidan replied as he shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"You're thirty-six years old!" his sister exclaimed.

"Shut up and eat yer pancakes!"

"We've a day ahead travellin' to the next hotel," Orla reminded him, "So you'd best not be complainin' all journey if ya end up with indigestion."

"You're beginnin' to sound like Ma."

"Somebody's gotta keep an eye on ya."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be lookin' out for you."

"And you're doin' a grand job."

Aidan smiled at his sister as she went back to her breakfast. He got along well with all of his siblings, but he had a special bond with Orla, built on his need to protect her since she was not only the youngest of the Sweeney family, but the only girl too. She had been a quiet child and an awkward teenager, whose bright smile and sense of humour belied the fact that she had always been plagued by insecurities, even as an adult.

The photographer bit into a slice of toast just as a familiar figure approached the table.

"Fancy seein' you here." the man known as Finn Balor grinned.

"Mornin'." Aidan greeted him.

"Just stoppin' by for a spot o' breakfast before we head back out on the road." Fergal nodded his head towards Rami who was ordering at the counter.

"Feel free to join us." Aidan gestured for his fellow Irishman to sit down.

Fergal pulled up a seat next to the older Sweeney sibling, allowing him to look across the table at Orla, whose eyes seemed to be focused on her plate of pancakes and deliberately avoiding his gaze. He found himself wondering if Becky had mentioned anything of their conversation last night to the object of his affection. The leader of the Balor Club had been up half the night thinking about what the redheaded woman had told him; that Orla liked him.

He needed to spend more time with the Irishwoman, he decided, in order to figure out her feelings towards him. She was a good friend of his, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by jumping in head first and assuming that Orla felt the same way towards him as he did her.

"What are you two talkin' about?" the darker haired Irishman enquired.

"Nothin' much." Aidan shrugged, pausing to take a sip of orange juice.

"I'm goin' to the ladies room." his sister excused herself.

"Orla seems quiet this mornin'," Fergal observed when she was out of earshot, "Everythin' okay?"

"For the most part, thankfully."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't let on tha I've told ya, but the reason I invited her back to come and stay with me was to keep an eye on her, to help get her back to her usual self. I told ya tha her fella dumped her, but I didn't tell ya how relieved we all were when tha happened. Ya see, this fella was emotionally abusive to me sister. No physical abuse as far as we know, but he really got in her head and made her so insecure. When I went home for Christmas and saw her like that, so depressed, I couldn't just leave her."

"Poor Orla, I had no idea." the WWE superstar sighed.

"Neither did we," Aidan shrugged, "It was our Shane that noticed somethin' wasn't right."

"So, is she doing any better?"

"Oh, leaps and bounds. She's got her sense of humour back and she's no longer avoidin' anyone."

"I'm glad to hear tha."

"Would ya do me a favour, keep an eye on her when I'm not around?"

"No problem." Fergal smiled.

* * *

The next day was a house show, and the Sweeney siblings were tasked with helping to set up the arena for the event, given that some of the other crew members had gone ahead to Philadelphia in order to begin setting up for that Sunday's Royal Rumble pay per view. Aidan had disappeared outside to retrieve some more photography equipment from his car, and so his sister was left to set up some of the equipment already in the small room that they were to be working in.

"We meet again. Orla, is it?"

The Irishwoman looked over her shoulder and saw Nick Nemeth leaning against the wall in his ring gear, arms folded across his chest with his mouth set into a smirk. She knew exactly why he had turned up, Fergal had warned her.

"Don't waste yer energy, I'm not interested."

"Why so hostile?" the Show-Off raised a brow.

"Because I don't want ya here," she snapped, "Let me do me job."

"Okay, it was wrong to bother you while you're working," Nick admitted, "How about we talk later, maybe over dinner?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" the blonde woman asked him.

"Hey, I'm over here trying to be nice to you, and you're not giving me a chance."

Orla froze as she felt Nick standing right behind her, so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"No, please leave."

"She said no." Fergal's voice sounded from the doorway, deep and commanding.

"This is non of your business, Balor." The man known as Dolph Ziggler groaned his frustration.

"I'm makin' it my business."

"Sounds like jealousy to me," Nick smirked, "I was right, wasn't I? You have screwed her."

"Don't talk about her like that." the Irishman shot back at him.

"You've had your chance. Go back to playing with your Legos."

Orla gasped audibly as Fergal grabbed Nick by the collar of his ring jacket and pinned him up against the nearest wall.

"Leave...her...alone." he growled before releasing the Show-Off from his grip and watching him disappear off into the hallway.

The leader of the Balor Club turned to see Orla staring back at him looking relieved yet nervous. Her greenish-blue eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed pink, while a strand of her honey blonde hair was draped across her cheek.

"Are ya okay, Orla?" Fergal asked as he tucked the stray hair behind her ear.

Instead of answering with words the Irishwoman stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder before finally uttering a quiet 'thank you' in his ear. Fergal reached his own arms around her body, hugging her tightly to him. He had gone to find Orla with the intention of discussing their possible shared feelings, but feeling her body trembling a little, he just wanted to make sure that she was alright after Nick's intrusion.

"Do ya want me to get Aidan?"

"No! Please don't tell him what just happened," she looked up at him, "Please, Fergal."

"Ok, I won't say anythin'." the Irishman relented, still holding her to him.

Aidan's voice echoed through the hallway as he returned to his makeshift studio, causing Fergal to begrudgingly remove himself from Orla, already missing her warmth as he stepped away from her. When the older Sweeney sibling entered the room he smiled at both his sister and his friend.

"What brings ya here, Fergal?"

"Just wanted to ask Orla somethin'."

"What's that then?" Aidan asked.

"I wondered if ya were busy this Saturday?" Fergal addressed the blonde woman.

"Actually, it's me birthday." she replied.

"So it is, I almost forgot," Aidan exclaimed, "Me baby sister turnin' thirty-two!"

"Do ya already have plans that evenin'? Because the thing is, I've been invited to this function with some other WWE folks, and I'm in need of a plus one. I was wonderin' if you'd like to go with me?" the man known as Finn Balor looked right at Orla.

"Well, I don't have plans, but wouldn't you rather ask somebody else?"

"I'm not askin' anyone else, I'm askin' you."

"Well don't leave him hangin' there, Orla!" Aidan chuckled as he watched their exchange.

"Yes, I'll go with ya." the younger Sweeney sibling finally replied.

Fergal broke into his trademark grin upon her acceptance of his invitation. He had wanted a way of spending more time with Orla, and truth be told he'd forgotten about the function til he got a reminder message about it the previous evening. It was just the opportunity he needed to figure out whether their feelings were mutual. With any luck, he would find out.

* * *

 **What's going to happen now? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates in one day. I'm on a roll.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Orla had so many questions in her head as she stood waiting for the elevator to reach the hotel lobby. She should have been thrilled that Fergal had asked her out, so to speak, but she was both tired and confused after a long day, and all she wanted was to enjoy a nice hot bath and a good nights sleep. After what seemed like an age, the elevator doors pinged open to reveal a familiar face standing there; a face that the blonde woman actually wanted to see.

"The Irish lasses are reunited again!" Becky grinned upon seeing Orla.

"Am I glad to see you." the blonde woman sighed.

"Why, wha happened?" Becky asked, wondering if Fergal had made his move.

"Too much to mention right now," Orla shook her head, "Do ya have to be settin' off early in the mornin'?"

"Not til ten, why?"

"Could ya maybe join me for a coffee an' I'll fill ya in?"

"Meet you here at quarter to nine?" Becky suggested.

"Perfect." the blonde nodded before entering the elevator and pressing the button for her floor.

True to her word, Becky was waiting in the hotel lobby at quarter to nine for her fellow Irishwoman. The duo chatted about trivial things as they walked to the nearest coffee shop, ordering their drinks and sitting down in a quiet corner before turning their conversation to yesterday's events.

"Well, Nick bein' an arsehole aside, are ya excited about your date wi' Ferg?"

"It's not a date." the blonde Irishwoman told her.

"But what if it was?"

"What are ya gettin' at, Becky?"

"It's been fifteen years, Orla," the redheaded woman exclaimed, "One of yous is gonna have to make a move."

"Are you tryin' to say tha Fergal likes me back?"

"That's exactly wha I'm sayin'." the Irish Lass Kicker replied.

* * *

Before Orla knew it she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror eyeing her reflection. It was just before seven on Saturday evening and any minute Fergal would be arriving to whisk her off to some fancy function. She hoped that she wasn't under or overdressed for the occasion, wearing a deep red cocktail dress with a lace overlay that Becky had helped her to find. Her honey blonde locks were pinned to one side and curled at the ends while she wore her usual minimal makeup.

A knock at the door of her hotel room sent her anxiety into overdrive, knowing who was on the other side of the door. Grabbing her clutch bag from the counter before turning off the bathroom light, the Irishwoman walked over and opened the door to reveal a very attractive Fergal, dressed in an all black suit and wearing his trademark grin. Damn, why did he have to look so good?

"You look amazin'." he told her.

"Is it too much?" Orla fretted, "Or not enough?"

"It's perfect," the Irishman smiled.

"Okay, let's get goin' then."

The function was much bigger than Orla had been expecting, but she saw only a handful of WWE superstars, including John Cena, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, and the Bella Twins. It seemed that what Becky had told her was right; that it was a corporate event with a few wrestlers there as decoration, as the majority of the guests were business types who seemed like they'd rather be anywhere but there.

Fergal gently placed a hand on the Irishwoman's hip and manouevered her through the crowds of people until they reached their designated table and seated themselves in the spot with the little white placecards that read, 'Fergal Devitt & Guest' in fancy script. They were offered some wine, which the dark haired Irishman declined as he was driving, and Orla only had half a glass. They were relaxing into their surroundings when Nick Nemeth took a seat at their table, which was apparently his table too.

"Still keeping her to yourself then." the man known as Dolph Ziggler gestured towards Orla.

"Don't be bitter," the Irishman told him, "Just because she's too good for you."

"You know what I think?," Nick smirked from across the table, "I think you're afraid."

"Afraid of you?" the leader of the Balor Club raised a brow in disbelief.

"You're afraid that if she experiences a real man then she'll realise what a disappointment you are in the sack."

Before Fergal could respond to Nick's remarks, Orla piped up.

"You're the furthest thing from a 'real man' I can imagine," she told the Show-Off, "And this man has never disappointed me. In fact, he does things for me that you can't even begin to dream of."

And with that the blonde stood up and marched out, leaving a livid Nick, and an amused Fergal.

"Sorry about that." Orla apologised when the Irishman had caught up with her.

"Don't be," he grinned, "Let's get outta here and find a Starbucks. I'll buy ya a caramel latte seein' as it's still ya birthday."

* * *

It was almost midnight and Fergal was driving himself and Orla onto the next hotel, this time to one in Philadelphia for tomorrow's Royal Rumble pay per view. The silence between the Irish pair was comfortable as they travelled. In fact, they were so relaxed in each others company that neither made a sound until the car did, and the noise that the car made did not sound good at all, something that was confirmed as smoke began to billow from the hood of the vehicle.

After a twenty minute call to the rental company, Fergal hung up and walked over to where Orla stood waiting.

"Are they gonna fix it?" she asked him.

"Bleedin' rental company." the Irishman shook his head.

"What did they say?"

"Apparently they won't come out an' fix the car til the mornin' now," he sighed, "Apparently we're okay for now since we're not technically stranded. There's a hotel nearby accordin' to the fella on the phone."

It was just before one in the morning and the Irish duo found themselves standing in front of a hotel reception desk as a snooty looking gentleman tapped away at his computer and frowned. They had wanted a couple of rooms for the night, but apparently there was a convention happening that weekend and they were fully booked, which left Orla and Fergal with nowhere to sleep. Suddenly the man looked up over the top of his glasses at the pair.

"There is one cancellation," he announced, "But I'm afraid it's only a double room."

"We'll take it." the Irishman nodded, taking out his wallet.

As they rode the elevator to their room for the night, Fergal turned to Orla and cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Orla, I know there's only one bed, so I want ya to have it."

"Fergal, no," the blonde woman shook her head, "You're due to wrestle tonight and I'm not havin' ya hurt yer back by sleepin' on the floor. I'll take the floor."

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let ya sleep on the floor." he protested.

"Then let's sleep together then."

Orla's eyes grew wide as she realised how that sounded. "I mean sleeping, in the same bed, no funny business."

"Okay, deal." he chuckled upon seeing her flushed cheeks.

Luckily the blonde woman had brought along a change of clothes, not wanting to stay in her finery for the journey to Philly, and so she took her travel bag into the en suite bathroom and prepared to change into some more comfortable clothing. Unfortunately that plan hit a literal snag when the zipper on her dress caught in some of the lacy fabric. After a good five minutes of attempting to right this herself, Orla was forced to admit defeat and ask for help.

"Um, Fergal?" she asked as she stepped out of the bathroom for a moment.

"Yeah, you okay?" he asked her, already dressed for bed in sweatpants and a Balor Club shirt.

"This here zipper's stuck, and I really don't wanna tear a dress with a price tag like this. Do ya think you could give me a hand with it?"

"Sure thing." he nodded.

Orla turned away from him and pulled her hair to one side in order for him to see the problem. She had to convince herself to breathe calmly as she felt his hand on her shoulder while the other one worked on the stuck zipper. Fergal muttered under his breath, which tickled the blonde woman's neck as his nimble fingers worked on the troublesome fastening, which finally came unstuck, allowing the Irishman to slide it down to her lower back.

"There ya go, good as new." he smiled.

"Thank you." she smiled, returning to the bathroom to change.

After successfully changing into a vest and some sweatpants without another wardrobe malfunction, Orla exited the bathroom and saw Fergal already under the covers, taking the side of the bed closest to the en suite. The blonde woman padded over to the opposite side of the bed that was closest to the window, slipping under the covers and rolling onto her side, facing away from the Irishman beside her.

"Ya don't need to be perched right on the end there," Fergal told her, "I'm not gonna bite."

"Although after what ya said to Nick tonight I could kiss ya." he chuckled.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Wha?"

Orla's eyes shot open as she realised that she hadn't thought that last remark, she'd said it out loud. She hoped that maybe he hadn't heard her clearly, then she could brush it off as nothing, or at least something less awkward. She was still thinking up a believable excuse when she felt Fergal shift beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently turning her to look at him.

"We kissed?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger... I'm sorry! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm tired so apologies if this chapter doesn't flow too well.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

"Answer me."

Orla Sweeney found herself in an awkward position, both literally and figuratively. Not only had she found herself sharing a bed for the night with the man she'd had a crush since on she was a teenager, but she had just inadvertently revealed to him that they had once shared a kiss, which was apparently something that he had been oblivious to. Up until a few seconds ago that is.

"Orla, please don't ignore me." Fergal persisted as the Irishwoman remained silent, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

She attempted to form actual words, opening her mouth and closing it again several times, ending up looking like a goldfish in the process. In her mind she was cursing her slip of the tongue. She really had intended to tell Fergal about the kiss at some point, but certainly not tonight, and most definitely not when he was laying in bed next to her. The situation that the youngest Sweeney sibling found herself in was not ideal.

"D'ya think ya could forget that I said tha?" the blonde finally uttered in a small and unsure voice.

"No, I can't forget tha!" the Irishman exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Orla, I might not remember it but I know it happened," Fergal told her, "You wouldn't lie about that."

She sighed, "You might not remember kissin' me, but I've never forgotten it."

"It must've meant somethin' to ya if you've never forgotten it." he raised a brow.

"Well, it was technically me first kiss." the blonde woman admitted, feeling almost embarrassed to admit it.

"I was yer first kiss?" the Irishman whispered into the darkness of the hotel room.

"It was me parents' New Year party..." Orla began to explain.

"I do vaguely remember talkin' to ya, but I'd been drinkin' a fair bit," Fergal nodded as he cast his mind back, "Yer Da had been experimentin' with brewin' his own ale."

"Look, it wasn't some mindblowin' movie kiss, but it was me first and it was more than I ever imagined I'd get from you."

"Did ya ever regret it?" the Irishman asked her.

The silence was broken not by Orla, but by Fergal's cellphone ringing.

The leader of the Balor Club sounded his annoyance before reaching over to grab the device from the bedside table, swiping the screen to answer the call before uttering a slightly gruff 'hello' to whoever was calling at such a late hour. Orla yawned and rolled onto her side as he got out of bed and walked over to his overnight bag, searching for something with one hand as he nodded at whatever was being said by the person on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, that's fine," Fergal nodded after confirming some details, "Seven thirty? Okay."

"That was the rental company," he told Orla as he hung up, "Says they'll drop off a replacement car for us."

There was no reply from the Irishwoman. At first he thought she was ignoring him again, but upon closer inspection the blonde had fallen asleep, taken over by exhaustion after a long day.

The leader of the Balor Club smiled at her sleeping form as he walked over to the bed and slipped back under the covers next to her. He propped himself on one elbow to watch her sleeping form. She looked angelic.

"Sweet dreams, Orla." he whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

* * *

Back on the road to Philadelphia in their replacement rental car, the duo of Fergal and Orla travelled in comfortable silence, focusing only on getting to the arena in time for the pay per view. The man known to WWE fans as Finn Balor needed to get in a workout before the show, and the blonde woman was needed by her brother to set up his studio for the shots being taken of the returning females appearing in the Women's Rumble.

"Finally." Orla breathed a sigh of relief as the Irishman pulled into a parking bay behind the arena.

"When we're done here tonight we should talk. About us." Fergal suggested as he turned off the engine.

"No, not yet," the blonde woman shook her head, "I need some time to get my head together."

"Orla, we can't ignore what was said last night."

"I'm not ignoring it. I just can't deal with it right now."

"Let me know when you're ready to talk."

"Fine." she replied, exiting the car as she spotted her brother approaching.

As Fergal grabbed their bags from the trunk of the rental car they were joined by Aidan, who immediately noticed an atmosphere between his sister and his friend.

"Everythin' okay?" the photographer enquired.

"Let's just get to work." Orla shrugged, taking her bag from Fergal's outstretched arm.

"Long night." the WWE superstar offered up as an explanation to Aidan, who frowned but nodded before following in the direction his sister had gone in.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia was electric, and the Royal Rumble pay per view was finally underway, following a pre show featuring the talents of the Cruiserweight division, as well as a tag team match pitting The Revival against Gallows and Anderson.

Fergal headed to the locker room backstage and changed into his ring attire, opting tonight for an all red look, with a burgundy ring jacket, trunks, and kickpads. He smiled as he realised that it was similar to the shade of red that Orla's dress had been the previous evening. When she had asked for his help with her zipper he had admired the way the colour complimented her hair and her skin tone.

Meanwhile the Sweeney siblings were standing backstage chatting to Becky when Rami came through the curtain with Kevin Steen, otherwise known by his WWE moniker of Kevin Owens, having just been defeated by WWE Champion AJ Styles in a two on one handicap match. In just under a week, the redheaded Canadian had really warmed to both Aidan and Orla, especially having heard Fergal's tales of the whole Sweeney family during their time on the road.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite Irish ladies." Rami smiled, draping his arms around Becky and Orla's shoulders.

"Get off, you're all sweaty," the Irish Lass Kicker nudged him away, "I've got my match shortly!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go shower and change," the redheaded man relented, "But I wanna know all about Orla's sleepover when I get back."

"Sleepover?" Becky raised a brow.

"Last night, in a hotel, with Fergal. Discuss." Rami grinned as he walked away.

"Well go on, spill the beans!" the Irish Lass Kicker grinned.

* * *

The men's Rumble match was almost underway. Number one entrant Rusev took in the crowd's chants of 'Rusev Day' as he stood in the ring awaiting his opponent. Cheers sounded across the arena as 'Catch Your Breath' began to play, signalling that the number two entrant was Finn Balor. The Sweeney siblings watched on the backstage monitor as the leader of the Balor Club performed his trademark entrance, with the enthusiastic crowd mimicking his actions.

The leader of the Balor Club had an impressive showing in the Rumble, lasting for almost an hour and eliminating four other superstars, one of whom was Dolph Ziggler, which Orla had found particularly satisfying. As he emerged from the curtain after being eliminated, Fergal spotted the youngest Sweeney sibling sitting on a storage crate a little further down the hallway, smiling when she looked up and saw him looking in her direction.

"Bet you're glad ya didn't sleep on the floor now, aren't ya?"

"You're in a much better mood."

"I'm sorry about earlier," the blonde looked down, "I just wasn't prepared for that talk."

"It's been a busy couple o' days," Fergal sighed, "We'll talk when things have calmed down a bit."

"Thank you for understandin'." Orla climbed down from the storage crate in order to hug the Irishman.

* * *

The main event of the 2018 Royal Rumble was imminent. The Philadelphia crowd were about to bear witness to the first ever Women's Rumble match in WWE history. Becky and Orla stood close to the curtain as the Irish Lass Kicker awaited her entrance as the second entrant. Sasha Banks was currently being announced as the first entrant, and the crowd cheered as the Boston native strutted out onto the stage sporting a Wonder Woman inspired attire.

"Are ya nervous?" Orla asked her fellow Irishwoman.

"Nope," Becky grinned as she warmed up, "I was born ready."

"I wish I had some o' your confidence."

"You don't need confidence, you just need to be brave," the Irish Lass Kicker told her, "So take a chance."

"Yer talkin' about me and Fergal, aren't ya?"

Becky locked eyes with Orla, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"I know it's scary, but it's scarier to go another fifteen years thinkin' 'what if'."

And with that the redheaded woman disappeared through the curtain to take her place in history.

* * *

 **Will Becky's words of wisdom have an effect? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter turned out longer than usual. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Monday Night Raw was now over, and so was Orla's week of being her brother's assistant, which left a mixture of emotions swirling around both her body and mind. A job she had begrudgingly accepted in an attempt to pay back her brother's kindness had since turned into the most rewarding week of her life. She couldn't recall the last time she had felt so free, so happy, and so fulfilled. As the Sweeney siblings had left the arena that night she had almost shed a tear.

Sitting on the plush double bed of her hotel room, the youngest Sweeney sibling flipped absently through the channels on the TV in front of her, before turning it off and tossing the remote to the side when she found nothing of interest. Truth be told, all she could focus on was Fergal, and she could hear Becky's words from last night echoing in her ears; _"I know it's scary, but it's scarier to go another fifteen years thinkin' 'what if'."_

Becky had encouraged her to be brave, and brave she would be.

Rifling through her limited amount of clothing the Irishwoman found a baby blue nightdress that fell just above her knees. It was the kind of thing that her aunt would refer to as 'good girl lingerie', although Orla had packed it simply because of how comfortable it was. She quicky showered before changing into the nightdress, drying her honey blonde locks, brushing her teeth, and applying a small amount of lip balm.

After ten minutes of giving herself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror, the Irishwoman grabbed her cellphone and her keycard, before exiting her hotel room and walking a few doors down to Fergal's room. It was by far the boldest thing that the Irishwoman had ever done, but it was long overdue. She wasn't an awkward teenager anymore. She was a grown woman and she knew what she wanted.

Arriving outside of Fergal's door, the blonde woman could hear voices inside the room, one of which was that of the Irishman. The other was female.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, toots, but your boy Balor has moved on."

The Irishwoman turned to see Nick Nemeth standing in the doorway of the room opposite Fergal's. His arms were folded across his bare chest since he was dressed only in sweatpants, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His ever present smirk was nauseating.

"Do ya never give up?" Orla rolled her eyes at the smug looking man, "I'm still not interested."

"Maybe you will be once you realise that your little boyfriend is screwing someone else," the man known as Dolph Ziggler shrugged, "She's in there with him now, has been for the past half hour."

"Why are ya tellin' me this?"

"Don't believe me? Go and see for yourself."

The Irishwoman was about to say something else when the sound of laughter approached from behind the door of Fergal's room, followed by the door opening and a familiar purple haired woman walking out into the hallway. It was Mercedes, better known to WWE fans as 'The Boss' Sasha Banks. The Boston native was followed out of the room by the leader of the Balor Club, who happened to be missing his shirt.

"Orla?" the man known as Finn Balor looked surprised to see her.

"What did I tell you?" Nick's voice sounded.

The blonde Irishwoman turned around and returned to her hotel room as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't going to freak out and cry in front of them.

"What did ya say to her?" Fergal demanded.

"He's not worth it," the purple haired woman said as she blocked him from attacking Nick, "Go check on Orla."

* * *

Orla heard the first knock on the door of her hotel room. And then the second, and a third. Then she heard his voice.

"Orla, open the door, talk to me."

"Go away, Fergal." the blonde called out.

"If ya don't open the door I'm gonna break it down."

"Fine." she relented, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Fergal looked distressed when she finally opened the door. His blue eyes looked sad, and the corners of his mouth were turned downwards into a frown. Orla was hurt and confused but she felt guilty too. She didn't like to be the cause of anybody's hurt but it was somehow worse seeing the man she loved looking that way. There it was, the 'L' word. She loved him. It wasn't something that had developed in only one week, but rather something that had lain dormant for the past fifteen years, awakened by the presence of the man in front of her.

"Wha happened back there?" he asked her, running a hand through his short hair.

"You tell me," the blonde woman shrugged, noticing that he had taken the time to put a t-shirt on, "Do you usually have women in your room at this time o' night?"

"Did Nick tell ya that somethin' was goin' on? Because it's not. You know Mercedes is me partner in the Mixed Match Challenge? Not to mention she's married! She just dropped by so we could try on some new t-shirts we had printed, see?" he showed her the t-shirt he was now wearing, which featured cartoon characters of both Sasha Banks and Finn Balor, along with 'Boss Club' in gold lettering.

"I'm such a fool." Orla brought her hands to her face, ashamed to have doubted Fergal.

"What brought you by anyway?" he asked her.

"I'm done bein' the girl who was afraid of takin' a chance. So tonight I decided to do tha."

The Irishman's eyes gazed down at her choice of attire. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Blame Becky," Orla shrugged, "She told me to be brave and admit me feelings."

"She told me the same thing," he grinned, "Says we should both admit how we feel."

"You go first."

"Orla, I know this seems odd, given that we've only spent a week together after so many years, but I need you to know somethin'," Fergal took her hands in his own, "I love you, and I think I have for long time now."

"It's not odd," Orla whispered as she linked their fingers, "I've loved you for fifteen years."

"We both love each other."

"So what do we do about it?" the blonde woman asked him.

He cupped her face in his hands, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb before hesitantly leaning down to bring their faces level, resting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. They stood like that for a while. When Orla eventually opened her eyes she found Fergal's staring back at her, searching her teal orbs, but for what she did not know, until he finally spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Do ya want me to stay?"

"Yes."

That was all the Irishman needed to hear before swooping in to capture Orla's lips with his own. It only took the blonde a moment to respond after the inital surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck as his own snaked around her waist, allowing him to pull her closer to him.

"I'm not gonna do anythin' you don't want me to do." he whispered in between kisses.

"Okay." she breathed a reply, linking her fingers with his own and leading him closer towards the bed.

Fergal followed willingly, capturing her lips again as they reached the bed, before taking her in his arms and laying her down carefully on top of the covers. The Irishman pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing those impressive abs before removing his sweatpants, leaving him in only some black boxer briefs.

Orla's breath caught in her throat as she watched him move towards her. She had a hard time believing that a man as beautiful as him could be interested in someone like her. She had never considered herself to be stunning, but she wasn't unattractive either. Her self image had taken a knock thanks to her emotionally abusive ex, who would constantly remind her that she was plain, average, and insignificant, and that she should be grateful of the attention that he gave her.

Those thoughts melted away as Fergal peppered light kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"Are ya okay?" he asked her.

The blonde woman replied with a simple nod.

"Are you sure ya still want this?", he asked upon sensing her hesitation, "Just say the word and I'll stop."

Orla couldn't find the words to voice her thoughts at that moment. She wanted this more than anything. The Irishman halted his actions, mistaken in thinking that her lack of response to his question must be doubts about what they were doing. With her words failing her but knowing in her mind exactly what she was feeling, the blonde woman sat up enough to free herself of her nightdress, tossing the garment to the side and turning her eyes to meet Fergal's.

He pulled her towards him, tangling his hands in her honey blonde locks as their lips found each other once more.

None of the men she had gone with before had ever treated Orla that way that Fergal was now. In the blonde woman's experience, sexual intimacy felt like an obligation, but not with the man in her bed right now. He held her so incredibly close to him, caressing her with such gentleness but somehow conveying an overwhelming want and need. He whispered in between kisses how beautiful she was and that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Orla, look at me."

The Irishwoman opened her greenish blue orbs and found Fergal's own blue eyes staring back at her.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I'll try not to leave it too long before posting the next chapter. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the continuation of the last chapter.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Fifteen years ago she would never have believed it. It was beyond her wildest dreams, and yet here she was, tangled up underneath her bedsheets with Fergal Devitt, a man she had been in love with since her teens. Now he had admitted his own feelings towards the youngest of the Sweeney siblings. He had told her that he loved her, and now he was proving it through his actions as well as his words.

"Damn," the Irishman voiced his frustration, "I haven't any protection."

"Here." Orla replied, opening the drawer of her nightstand and pulling out the item he needed.

"Prepare for this, did ya?" he raised a brow.

"It's more for me own piece of mind. I didn't intend on needing it, but I like to be prepared if the moment's right."

"Sensible." Fergal nodded, busying himself with slipping on the protection.

Orla reached out and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him back into a liplock. She felt him smiling against the kiss as he ran his hands down her sides, resting against her hips as he positioned himself in preparation of finally being able to physically display his love for her.

"You still sure about this?" he asked, offering her the opportunity to back out before they reached the point of no return.

"Yes, I'm sure." she nodded.

He smiled back at her, gently taking her in his arms as he connected their bodies as one. The blonde woman winced a little at the intrusion, having not been intimate with anyone since her emotionally abusive ex. Fergal kissed her neck, whispering his apologies in her ear for any discomfort.

By the time that the Irish pair had reached the conclusion of their lovemaking they were both exhausted, falling asleep in each others' arms to the sound of their hearts beating.

* * *

Upon waking the next morning Orla Sweeney found herself in a warm embrace. Shifting a little and turning over onto her right side, the blonde woman found herself face to face with the sleeping form of Fergal Devitt. She smiled to herself as she cast her mind back to the previous night's events. There was no other word to describe it; it was perfect. She wondered if it would have been the same had he been her first all those years ago.

"You look happy."

Orla smiled upon realising that the Irishman was awake. "That's cause I am happy."

The Irishman reached out and brushed some hair away from her face and cupped her cheek with his hand. The blonde woman leaned into his touch, allowing her free hand to wrap around his torso, gently trailing her fingers across his skin, from his shoulder blades to the curve of his lower back.

"So do ya think you'll remember wha happened last night?" she raised a brow.

"You don't have ta worry about tha," he grinned, "Last night's committed to memory now."

"Good," Orla grinned.

The blonde Irishwoman excused herself to the bathroom. Her bedfellow lay in bed for a few more minutes before the sound of running water came from the bathroom.

"What ya doin' in there?" Fergal enquired as he got out of bed and pulled on his discarded boxer briefs.

"I'm havin' a shower!" she replied.

"Without me?" the Irishman grinned as he appeared in the doorway of the en suite.

Then somebody knocked on the door of Orla's hotel room.

Fergal frowned, seeing that it was still early, "I'll get tha, shall I?"

"If ya don't mind." came Orla's reply.

The leader of the Balor Club walked over to the door of the hotel room and pulled it open a little in order to see who was on the other side. The Irishman was a little surprised to see Aidan at this time of morning, but he was more aware of how this must look, with him answering Orla's door in just his underwear. He readied himself for a lecture, or maybe even a punch to the face.

"Wha the...?"

"Aidan," Fergal greeted his friend, "Orla's just havin' a shower."

"You slept with me sister." the blonde man frowned.

"It's not what yer thinkin'. We've both realised tha..."

"Look, I don't have time to discuss this," Aidan waved off his explanations, "It's an emergency."

"Aidan?!" Orla appeared at the door in just a towel.

"We have to go, now!" her brother demanded.

"Wha happened? Yer scarin' me."

"It's Tommy," Aidan told her, "There's been an accident. He's in a critical condition."

Orla stood with her mouth agape, attempting to process the information that Aidan had just given her; that one of their brothers had been involved in an accident. Tommy was the youngest of the Sweeney boys and the closest in age to Orla. She had spoken to him only a few days ago. He was in good spirits, and was due to get married next month.

"I've booked us on the next flight to Dublin." the older Sweeney sibling informed his sister.

"I'll just pack me things." Orla nodded, still reeling from the news.

Fergal helped the blonde woman to gather her belongings as Aidan walked into the hallway to call a cab to take them to the airport. Once her bags were packed the blonde woman quickly dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, still reeling from the news of Tommy's condition.

"I love you." Orla told Fergal as she prepared to leave.

"I know," he kissed her goodbye, "I love you too."

* * *

The flight to Dublin was understandably tense, with both Aidan and Orla sitting in silence, both with their own thoughts. The blonde woman knew that she would have to talk to her brother about Fergal eventually, but for now they were desperate to know if Tommy would be okay. There had been no new updates from their parents, and it was hard to know if that were a good thing or a bad thing.

As they walked through arrivals at Dublin Airport the Sweeney siblings were greeted by their father, Cormac. He was a tall man with green eyes and greying dark hair.

"Poppet, it's good to see ya lookin' better," Cormac hugged his daughter, "I'm sorry we're not meetin' again on better terms."

For as long as she could recall Orla's father had called her 'Poppet' as a term of endearment.

"How's Tommy?" Aidan asked. The words were difficult to get out of his mouth.

"No change. He's on life support."

Aidan sunk into one of the nearby seats and held his head in his hands.

"Can we see him?" Orla enquired.

Cormac nodded, "The doctors say he might react to hearing our voices. Yer Ma's there with Shane."

"Let's go straight there," Aidan suggested, "We can drop our luggage off later."

* * *

During the car journey to the hospital their father informed Aidan and Orla of the circumstances that led to their brother's accident. It had been especially rainy last night, and Tommy had been driving back home from town after playing in a pool tournament at the local social club. The youngest Sweeney brother had been sober, drinking only orange juice at the club, but the driver who ploughed into the side of his car had been three times over the limit. Both drivers had been injured, and both cars wrecked, but Tommy had come off far worse.

"How's Bronagh?" the youngest Sweeney sibling enquired as the trio rode the elevator. Bronagh was Tommy's fiancée.

"She's beside herself," their father replied, "Blames herself for lettin' him go out in tha bad weather last night."

Upon reaching the correct floor of the hospital, the Sweeney siblings and their father walked down the corridor, continuing through some double doors with a sign above them that read, 'Intensive Care Unit'. Orla walked in first, followed by her father, and then by Aidan. Tommy was on the bed, covered in angry purple bruises with wires snaking in and out of his body, some of which were connected to a machine that beeped every couple of seconds. Beside him the matriarch of the family was sitting by the bed, holding his hand in hers as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Ma." the youngest Sweeney whispered.

Roisin Sweeney pulled her gaze from her comatose youngest son and looked up at her only daughter. The older blonde woman stood from the worn armchair that she had been occupying and hugged her youngest child close to her. Orla felt her mother's tears soaking through the fabric of her t-shirt. She closed her eyes and cried with her mother. How could a day that had begun so wonderfully be ending in such an awful way?

* * *

 **What will this mean for Fergal and Orla's relationship? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Things should pick up again after this. I just didn't want to jump forward a few weeks.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

It had been almost three days since Tommy's accident and the entire Sweeney family were on tenterhooks waiting for any news of his condition. The second youngest Sweeney sibling had yet to regain consciousness, and every time the phone rang his parents and siblings would pray for good news. They had been taking turns to sit at the comatose man's bedside. Two people would sit with him while the others went off to get some sleep or something to eat.

Ever since childhood Tommy had been the outgoing one, the adventurous one that was forever trying something new, from skateboard and bike tricks to karaoke and breakdancing. Seeing him just laying on a hospital bed was unnerving. He looked so pale and fragile. His appearance was usually very similar to that of Aidan, although the younger of the brothers was not as tall, and he had green eyes instead of blue.

Aidan and Orla were sitting in the kitchen of the Sweeney family home in Bray. They had spent as much time as possible at their brother's bedside, but the adrenaline had soon worn off and the inevitable jetlag had kicked in. Both looked up from the kitchen table when heard the click of a key in the front door lock. A few seconds later their father, Cormac entered the house. His face was unreadable. Was he sad or just tired?

"Da, what is it?" Orla fretted, "Is it Tommy?"

"He's regained consciousness." Cormac announced, exhaling deeply.

"But?" Aidan enquired, sensing that there was more to it.

"The doctors are still doin' tests," the Sweeney patriarch replied, "Lookin' ta see if there's any lastin' damage."

"Can we see him?" Orla asked her father.

"Of course, Poppet."

"I'll just get dressed then." Aidan nodded, heading upstairs.

Their father sat down in the seat that his son had been occupying, "Did ya get any sleep?"

"About four hours," the blonde woman shrugged, "Couldn't really settle."

"I know what ya mean, Poppet," Cormac nodded, "Your Ma's not slept for more than a couple o' hours at a time since Tommy's accident."

"Losin' Tommy would destroy her."

Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Losin' any of ya would destroy her. A mother loves her children more than anything."

Orla nodded, "I guess we just have to make every moment count."

"Ya never know what's around the corner, Poppet," Cormac told his daughter, "So ya gotta grab happiness with both hands."

"Ready?" Aidan appeared back downstairs, now dressed in jeans and a faded band t-shirt.

The trio exited the Sweeney house and climbed into Cormac's dark green Renault in order to head to the hospital.

* * *

The whole Sweeney family were both relieved and elated. They had waited for what seemed like hours for the doctors to finish examining Tommy and now, by some miracle, the youngest brother of the family was going to make a full recovery. Aside from the physical cuts and bruises, the patient had suffered some dizziness and blurred vision in his left eye, but after several scans and tests the doctors were confident that the symptoms would eventually disappear and would leave no lasting damage.

Tommy had been informed that he would need to wear a neck brace for a couple of weeks for the whiplash he had suffered, as well as a bandage on his right arm to protect the wounded skin where the car window had shattered and embedded pieces of glass into his arm, but he remained determined to attend his wedding which was scheduled for the end of the month. Bronagh had insisted that they could postpone until he was all healed up but her fiance had refused. It was so typical of Tommy. His injuries would not keep him down.

Roisin Sweeney had been convinced by her husband to allow son Shane to take her home so that she could have a much needed rest, so now only Aidan, Orla, Cormac, and Bronagh remained with the patient, who seemed unchanged from his usual upbeat self despite his injuries. The second youngest of the family was now sitting up in his hospital bed, laughing and smiling while covered in bandages and wires, although not as many wires as before.

"I'm glad yer gonna be alright." Orla told her brother.

"Me too, Sis. Me too." Tommy smiled and squeezed her hand.

* * *

"What a relief." Orla sighed as she escaped the confines of the hospital for some fresh air.

"Yeah, it really is," Aidan nodded, "So now let's talk about the other mornin'."

She wasn't prepared to have this conversation so soon. "Aidan, what exactly do ya think happened?"

"Look, Fergal's me friend an' all, but he's also a fella that's on the road a lot."

"So?" Orla shrugged.

"I've seen it happen before," Aidan sighed, "Some guys, they just need a warm body in their bed for the night."

"Some guys do," she agreed, "But that's not what happened."

"Okay, so explain to me how he ended up in yer room."

"It's a long story."

"I've plenty o' time." Aidan folded his arms across his chest.

Orla opted to avoid all the details and skip to the important stuff, "Do ya know how many years I've been in love with tha man?"

"Goin' back a good few years, I suppose." the photographer cast his mind back.

"Fifteen years," Orla informed him, "And all that time he felt the same way."

"Are ya sayin' tha he loves ya?"

"Yeah, I am," the blonde woman nodded, "And I love him."

Aidan groaned and ran a hand through his short blonde locks, "Could ya not have gone on a date or somethin' before jumpin' into bed with him?"

"Is tha what bothers ya? Tha I slept with Fergal?"

"Yes!" Aidan exclaimed, "Yer me baby sister and he's one o' me best friends."

"We're two people tha love each other. So we ended up havin' sex, and it was wonderful."

"Orla, I really don't wanna hear tha."

"I'm just tryin' to make ya realise tha there was nothin' sordid about wha I did with Fergal. He didn't seduce me or use me."

"I just don't think I can be okay with this."

"You don't have to be. It's my life."

"Orla, a couple of months ago you were a wreck, all because of a man," her brother shook his head, "I can't let that happen again."

The Irishwoman's face contorted into a frown and hot tears sprung to her eyes, "Fergal is not Mark. He would never hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Sis."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry for thinkin' that I had a brother who actually supported me." she yelled before turning and walking back into the building.

* * *

It was time to travel to the next city, and so Fergal found himself in a rental car with Rami once more, as well as the addition of Becky and Kevin, who were both due to attend a signing he following day. The redheaded man known as Sami Zayn was driving while his fellow Canadian occupied the front passenger seat. The man known as Kevin Owens to WWE fans was preoccupied with his phone, taking the time to check up on his wife and kids. The two Irish natives were sitting in the back talking. Well, Becky was talking, but Fergal was surprisingly quiet.

"You okay, man?" Rami enquired.

"Come on, a problem shared an' all." Becky patted his shoulder.

"It's not a problem," the man known as Finn Balor shook his head, "I'm just tryin' to figure out wha to say."

"To Orla?" the Irish Lass Kicker asked him.

"Yeah."

"About what?" Kevin looked up from his phone.

Fergal took a deep breath, "I wanna ask her to marry me."

"You've only been together five minutes!" Rami exclaimed.

"But they've loved each other for fifteen years!" Becky reminded him.

"What brought this on?" Kevin asked.

"Tommy's accident got me thinkin'," Fergal admitted, "Life's too short. I already wasted all those years not tellin' her how I felt."

"So you're actually gonna ask her?" Rami raised a brow as he drove.

The Irishman nodded in reply, "When I go back ta Ireland I'm gonna ask her Da's permission."

"Wow, you're serious about this." Kevin noted.

Fergal shrugged and smiled, "As crazy as it sounds, I can't imagine my life without Orla in it. I never wanna let her go."

Becky grinned and nudged his shoulder with her own, "Glad to know me kickin' you both up the arse worked!"

"I don't know, man," Rami sighed, "Would her father grant you his permission so easily?"

"I can't see why not. Cormac's known me since I was a lad."

"Well, good luck with that." the redheaded Canadian shrugged.

* * *

 **Aidan's gone into protective big brother mode. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter ended up featuring more of the Sweeney family than I intended. Oops.**

 **Aidan & Orla (and their family) belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Just over a week later Tommy was finally discharged from the hospital. He was under doctors orders to rest and not exert himself, which was difficult for somebody who was used to being active, and so his fiancée Bronagh had agreed that they could go to his parents' house for a change of scenery.

It was Sunday and the Sweeney family were sitting down to a roast dinner. The whole family were in attendance, with parents Roisin and Cormac, eldest brother Shane, his wife Minnie, and their three kids, as well as Aidan, Orla, Tommy, and Bronagh. Taking up the last seat at the dinner table was Roisin's mother, Granny Maggie, who despite being in her advanced age was surprisingly active and sharp-minded.

"Yer lookin better than ya were at Christmas." the grey haired woman told Orla from across the table.

"Thanks, I feel it." the youngest Sweeney sibling told her grandmother.

Orla was sitting in between her father and her three year old niece, Aislin. The little girl had finished most of her dinner and was now occupied with a My Little Pony plush toy that she'd carried around everywhere since she could walk. Aislin looked up at the older blonde and pushed her plate towards her.

"Aunty Orla, do ya want some of me mashed potatoes? Daddy put too much on me plate."

"I'm okay, Aislin, but I bet Tommy would love some more."

"Just pass all yer leftovers down to me!" Tommy announced, "All that hospital food was bleedin' awful."

"Remember we're gettin' married in less than a fortnight!" Bronagh exclaimed.

"I'll still fit into me suit, don't you worry." the youngest Sweeney brother told his fiancée.

"Have ya had yer final dress fittin' yet then, Bronagh?" Granny Maggie enquired.

"It's this Thursday," the brunette woman replied, "The girls are gonna be tryin' on their dresses too."

"I'm a flower girl." Aislin announced proudly, earning smiles from the others around the table.

* * *

This was a crazy idea, Fergal could admit to that, but he couldn't turn down the opportunity to return to Ireland when he had been informed that he wouldn't be needed for the WWE house shows until later that week. So here he was sitting on a plane heading for Dublin.

He had contacted his parents before boarding to inform them that he would be visiting, and he was excited that he'd get to see them both, as well as his siblings. He was also full of anticipation at seeing Orla again after they had been torn apart so suddenly a couple of weeks ago.

Even though they had been in touch almost every day via text and video calls, it was no substitute for actually being in the presence of the Irishwoman. That night that they'd shared was something that had played over and over in his mind. There had always been a possibility that after fifteen years they had built everything up in their minds so much that the eventual act would be a disappointment, but no, making love to Orla had felt like the most natural thing in the world. It just felt right.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Shane and his family left, followed by Tommy and Bronagh, who were dropping Granny Maggie back off at her bungalow since it was on their way home. Later that evening the remaining members of the Sweeney family were relaxing downstairs. Cormac was in his armchair reading the newspaper while his wife was cleaning up the last of the dinner dishes in the kitchen. Aidan was one one end of the sofa checking the football scores on his phone, while Orla was on the other end of the sofa with the family dog, a spaniel named Baxter.

Baxter barked and jumped off the sofa when the doorbell sounded and a familiar voice called out, "Knock-knock."

"Fergal?" Orla frowned in disbelief.

"Yep, it's me!" the leader of the Balor Club peeked around the front door of the Sweeney family home.

"Fergal, come in!" Cormac chuckled, standing from his armchair to greet the smaller man with a hug.

"Good ta see ya, Cormac. You too Roisin." Fergal offered a smile towards the Sweeney matriarch.

"Did somebody tell ya I'd been makin' me famous apple crumble?" the rosy cheeked woman placed her hands on her hips.

"No, but if you've any spare ya know I'll take a bowl."

"I suppose you'll be wantin' a cup o' tea too?"

"If ya don't mind." he gave her that wide grin of his.

Roisin returned to the kitchen and busied herself with putting the kettle on.

"Wha brings ya here, then?" Cormac asked.

"Actually, I was hopin' I could talk to you about somethin'." the smaller Irishman admitted.

"Sounds intriguing." the Sweeney patriarch replied.

The older Irishman noticed the looks that Fergal was sharing with his daughter. He also noticed the looks that Aidan was giving his friend, and they weren't as friendly as you would have thought. Surely they hadn't fallen out? Getting the sense that Fergal wanted to talk in private, Cormac grabbed his jacket from the hallway and motioned for the leader of the Balor Club to follow his outside, leading the younger man towards a wooden bench at the end of the lawned garden.

"So, what's so important tha you needed to talk ta me now?" Cormac enquired, "I talked to yer Da a couple o' days ago an' he said ya weren't due back just yet."

"I wasn't, but I didn't intend on wastin' any more time." Fergal explained, taking a seat on the bench.

Cormac Sweeney followed suit and gestured for the younger man to continue.

"Mr. Sweeney, I don't know if you're aware of this, but for the past fifteen years I've been in love with your daughter."

"Well it was a while ago but I had an inkling that there was somethin' there. Just a crush I assumed, especially the way she looked at you back then. And I don't blame ya for likin' her too. You were always a good lad, but she was me daughter and she was barely seventeen."

"I know, which is why I never did anythin' about me feelings."

"And now ya want to? Does Orla know how ya feel now?"

Fergal scratched his beard nervously, "We kinda admitted how we felt a couple o' weeks ago, back in the States. Right before Tommy's accident."

"Does Aidan know this? He didn't seem pleased at ya turnin' up here unannounced."

"Aidan, um...he found out about us, yeah." Fergal cleared his throat.

"Please tell me he didn't catch you two in bed together." Cormac rubbed his face with his hands.

"No. He kinda turned up after that had already happened," the leader of the Balor Club felt a blush colour his cheeks, "I know ya both must be mad at me."

"Mad at ya? I'm a little surprised, and I don't like to think about me kids doin' stuff like tha, but you an' Orla are both adults who can make their own decisions."

The younger Irishman took a breath, "That kinda leads to what I wanted to talk to ya about..."

"Go on, I'm listening." Cormac raised a brow.

"I was wonderin' if you'd grant me yer permission...to ask Orla to marry me?"

The older Irishman looked shocked but seemed to calmly think things over before replying, "I'm not happy sayin' yes."

Fergal's shoulders slumped.

"However, if you come back to me in a few more months an' ya still wanna marry me daughter, then you'll have me permission."

"Really?" the younger man's blue eyes widened.

"Just take some time ta prove to us all tha you're serious about Orla," Cormac told him, "Especially since Aidan's not thrilled about this."

"I will."

* * *

After a tense cup of tea with the Sweeney family, which included a lecture from Roisin after it was revealed that her daughter was now dating the leader of the Balor Club, the new couple escaped for some alone time. It was almost eleven at night when Fergal and Orla pulled up next to his cottage. It was a lovely place by the water that the blonde woman had only ever seen from the outside.

"This is lovely. I like wha you've done with the place." the blonde woman said once they were inside.

"Did ya really come here to discuss me interior design skills?" Fergal chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm still gettin' over the shock o' you bein' here," she replied, "Why are ya here anyway?"

"I missed ya." he shrugged, giving her that trademark grin of his.

Orla smiled back at him, "Right back at ya."

"And they're sure Tommy's alright now?"

"Yep, the docs gave him the all clear."

"Makes ya think, doesn't it?"

"Life's too short." Orla agreed.

"Then let's make the most of our time together."

Then he pulled her closer and kissed her. Orla smiled into the kiss as she felt Fergal's hands roaming her back and creeping under her sweater. She understood what he was feeling right now because she felt it too; a want and a need to just be with each other. Nothing else but them.

The blonde woman gripped at the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head in one fluid motion. The gament had barely hit the floor when Fergal pulled her back towards him and his hands eagerly worked on the clasp of her floral bra. If she'd been expecting him she might have worn something a little sexier, but he didn't seem at all interested in what she was wearing tonight. He had already shed his own sweater, and began to work on removing his belt after succeeding in freeing Orla of her bra.

Orla was so busy enjoying the feel of his skin against hers that she gasped out loud as the Irishman unexpectedly lifted her up in order for her to wrap her legs around his waist. After the initial surprise it didn't take long for the blonde woman to resume her actions, reattaching her lips to his as he carried her off to his bedroom.

* * *

 **Reunited. For now. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm posting another chapter tonight.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and faves so far. I really appreciate them.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Saying goodbye to Orla a couple of days later had been heartbreaking for Fergal. For both of them, really. Even though they'd made plans for her to join him back in the States for a couple of weeks once she had attended Tommy and Bronagh's wedding, the man known as Finn Balor found himself missing his girlfriend's company. It was kind of strange but also incredibly exciting to finally call Orla his girlfriend.

Both of their families had been accepting of their new relationship, aside from Aidan, who still seemed to be doubting Fergal's intentions towards his sister. The man known as Finn Balor understood his friend wanting to protect Orla. He was protective of his own sister.

The leader of the Balor Club walked into the locker room in order to prepare for his upcoming match at a house show. He nodded a quick greeting towards the handful of other talent that was there before unzipping his bag and taking out his ring attire for the evening. Pondering whether to wear blue or black attire for tonight's show, the Irishman looked up to see the man known as Sami Zayn approaching him.

"What's up, man?" Rami asked as he took a seat opposite Fergal.

"Just thinkin'," the Irishman shrugged, "Aidan's not happy about me an' Orla datin'."

"Really? Kinda messes up your marriage plans." the redheaded Canadian remarked as he laced up his wrestling boots.

"Actually, I asked her Da and he didn't say no." Fergal replied hopefully.

"He didn't say no?" Rami raised a brow, "So I take it he said yes?"

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He told me to prove tha I'm serious about Orla first," the Irishman explained.

"Seems like a reasonable request." the Canadian nodded.

"It is," Fergal sighed, "I just need ta get through to Aidan tha I'm not gonna hurt his sister."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Rami frowned as he rooted around in his bag before pulling out his wrist tape and beginning to tape his wrists.

"Honestly, I dunno right now," the leader of the Balor Club sighed, "Still need ta work tha out."

"Hopefully it won't take you another fifteen years to figure that out." his friend smiled, attempting a little humour.

Fergal chuckled, "I think Becky would kick my arse if I did tha!"

"Good luck, man." Rami patted his shoulder as he stood to leave the locker room.

"You too," the Irishman nodded, "Have a good match."

* * *

After getting into his ring attire, having opted to wear all black tonight, the Irishman left the locker room in order to grab a bottle of water before beginning his usual warm-up routine. He was almost at the catering area when he heard a female voice calling his name.

"Fergal, wait up!"

The leader of the Balor Club stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder to see the woman known as Sasha Banks jogging down the hallway towards him. She was dressed for a match in full ring gear; mint green top, shorts, and kickpads, as well as white ring jacket and white shades, which she pushed up onto her head as she reached him.

"What's goin' on?" he asked the purple haired woman.

"Thought you should know that there's been talk backstage about you and Orla." Mercedes replied, folding her arms.

"Like wha?" Fergal frowned, matching her cross-armed pose.

"It's Nick," the Boston native replied, "Apparently he was telling some of the guys in the locker room that he slept with Orla, along with some descriptions that I'm not gonna repeat, because quite frankly, they're gross."

"I'll fuckin' kill him." Fergal began to pace.

"That's not all," Mercedes hesistated, "It's Cathy."

Cathy Kelley was Fergal's ex girlfriend. She worked for WWE as an interviewer and social media correspondent. They had dated for a few months but they had agreed just after Survivor Series that they were better off as friends. Truth be told she was a little too high maintenance for the Irishman. He was just a simple guy from Bray who loved wrestling and Lego.

"Has she said somethin' about Orla too?" the leader of the Balor Club noticed the Boston native chewing her bottom lip, "Tell me."

"She's posted a couple of things in private messages that aren't exactly kind towards Orla."

"In what way?" he asked, his voice deep and gruff.

"Pamela took screenshots." 'The Boss' replied, referring to the woman known to WWE fans as Bayley.

In order to illustrate her point, Mercedes opened up the messenger app on her phone and gingerly handed it to Fergal, whose eyes grew wide as they scanned the screenshots of comments that his former girlfriend had been making about Orla.

 _'What does he see in the Irish girl anyway?' 'Just another blonde ring rat.' 'Girl must be a damn good lay if he'll fly all the way back to Ireland for it.' 'Bet she's just after some fame and notoriety.' 'She screwed Ziggler too? #slut'_

Fergal felt his face reddening with anger, "How dare she! She doesn't even know Orla."

"Sorry, I just thought you should know." Mercedes looked apologetic.

"No, I'm glad ya told me." the Irishman pulled 'The Boss' into a one armed hug, rubbing her back reassuringly.

* * *

Fergal returned to the locker room following his match, which was a surprise victory over The Miz, and found two of his co-workers there. Kevin Steen, known by his WWE moniker of Kevin Owens, was sitting on a bench in his street clothes and tapping away at his phone, probably messaging somebody. On the opposite bench was Colby Lopez, the Iowa native known as Seth Rollins, who was changing into his street clothes after a shower. Both men looked up as the Irishman entered the room.

"Hey, man, great match." Colby smiled, pulling a 'Burn it Down' t-shirt over his head.

The leader of the Balor Club nodded, taking a seat beside the Canadian, "Can I ask you fellas somethin'?"

"Ask away." Colby replied. Kevin nodded, putting his phone down beside him.

"Is it true tha Nick's been sayin' some stuff about Orla?"

"Like what?" the Canadian frowned.

"Sayin' tha he slept with her." Fergal replied.

"Actually, yeah," Colby's mouth twisted into a frown, "I usually try and block out talk of his conquests, but I do recall hearing Orla's name."

"Do ya know exactly wha was said?"

The Iowa native sighed, "Like I said, I kinda zone out when that guy talks. But it was something about making her scream and making her his bitch."

"Don't do anything stupid." Kevin warned Fergal, noticing how the Irishman was balling his fists at his sides.

"Well I can't just do nothin'," the man known as Finn Balor sighed, "I can't make a complaint either, since Orla's not a WWE employee."

"I don't know what to say, man," Colby shrugged, "Maybe warn Orla before she hears it from somebody else?"

"Agreed." the Canadian man nodded.

"Will do, cheers fellas."

* * *

 **What will Fergal do now? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I love reading them.**

 **I'm not feeling great about this chapter but hopefully it's not too bad.**

 **Aidan & Orla (and their family) belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Before she knew it Thursday had rolled around, and so Orla accompanied Bronagh and her other bridesmaids to a local bridal shop in order to have their dresses fitted for the wedding.

The youngest of the Sweeney siblings was fond of Tommy's fiancée. Bronagh was a couple of years older than Orla, but she always seemed to look youthful. Her rounded face was framed by chocolate brown locks that skimmed her shoulders, deep brown eyes that stood out against her somewhat pale complexion, and a wide smile that was warm and friendly. She was always smiling too. Orla had never seen Bronagh without a smile on her face until Tommy's accident.

"So, what do ya think?" Bronagh asked her bridesmaids as she displayed one of the dresses.

"I like the colour," Orla replied, "It's brighter than I was expectin' but it's lovely."

The dresses had been described as 'mermaid green', which turned out to be shade of teal, quite similar to Orla's eye colour. The dresses were ankle length with spaghetti straps and the smooth material was ruched in places. Martha, the seamstress and owner of the bridal shop, pulled out some matching boleros to wear on top of the dresses given the cool February temperatures.

"Come on then, let's see yours!" Bronagh's sister Kerry, who was also her maid of honour, exclaimed excitedly.

Tommy's fiancée disappeared into one of the fitting rooms. Martha followed with a garment bag containing the brunette's wedding dress.

"You ready?" the bride to be asked a few minutes later, before stepping out of the dressing room.

There was a collective gasp of delight as Bronagh twirled around in order to fully display her wedding dress. It was white, with a full skirt and v-neck bodice that were embroidered with delicate floral designs. Martha approached the brunette and attached a waist length veil that was trimmed with delicate lace. Another chorus of 'oohs' and 'ah's' sounded as the bride to be gave another twirl.

"Oh, Bronagh," Orla sighed, "Ya look beautiful."

"Thanks, Orla." the brunette smiled back at her future sister-in-law.

* * *

When the women finally left Martha's bridal shop it was almost four in the afternoon. Kerry and the other three bridesmaids said their goodbyes and set off for their respective homes and workplaces. Bronagh and Orla had decided to head into town for a coffee and a chat before heading back to the Sweeney house, where they had left the still recovering Tommy under the watchful eyes of his mother.

"Orla?"

The blonde woman turned to her left and saw an all too familiar face. One that she didn't want to see.

Standing in front of her was Mark Murphy, her emotionally abusive ex-boyfriend. A smirk crossed his lips as his hazel eyes twinkled mischievously. It wasn't difficult to see how Orla had been attracted to him in the first place. Nobody could deny that Mark was a handsome man. His dark brown hair was always neatly slicked back, showcasing his strong jawline and cheekbones, as well as those hazel eyes. He was tall, taller than Aidan and her father. She had to lift her head in order to address him.

"Mark." she replied.

"You're lookin' good," the Irishman eyed her up and down, "Better than you were anyway."

"That's probably down to you not bein' around, always puttin' her down." Bronagh interjected.

"Puttin' her down?"

"For months ya told me tha I wasn't good enough," the blonde woman frowned, "That I wasn't worth anybody's time."

Mark laughed, "But ya stuck around, didn't ya? Yer brothers tried to make ya see sense and leave."

"Yeah, well," Orla shrugged, "Guess I should thank ya for dumpin' me."

"And why's that then?"

"Because otherwise I wouldn't have a man who actually does care for me."

"Would that be Fergal Devitt?"

"What's it ta you?" Bronagh folded her arms across her chest.

"News travels fast in these parts." the Irishman smirked.

"Well I don't care who knows it," Orla shrugged, "I'm in love with a man who loves me and doesn't treat me like crap."

Mark smirked, "He may have a man's body but he's not a man."

"And you are?" Bronagh gave a smirk of her own.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be." Orla told her ex.

"He'll get bored o' ya, I did."

"Come on Orla, he's not worth it." Bronagh took the blonde woman's arm and led her away, throwing a dirty look over her shoulder at Mark.

Seeing Mark again had stirred up some unpleasant feelings for Orla. Looking back she couldn't believe how easily he had manipulated her. They had begun dating last spring and for the first couple of months everything was great, but then he changed, subtle changes that flew under the radar until eventually they were the norm. For the next few months Orla was subjected to daily criticisms of her appearance, her personality, and her intelligence.

Her family had all attempted to make her see sense. Her parents had begged her to leave him and move back into the family home. She had seen tears in her father's eyes. Shane and his wife had invited her to dinner on numerous occasions, simply to see to it that she had a decent meal, given her noticable weight loss that had stemmed from being called 'chubby' and told that she could 'stand to lose a few pounds' by Mark.

* * *

Later that evening the youngest Sweeney sibling found her mother sitting in the living room, preoccupied with a battered cardboard box next to her on the sofa.

"Whatcha lookin' at there?" Orla enquired.

"Photos," Roisin replied, "From back when yous were kids."

"Wow, I haven't seen these in ages." the younger blonde sank onto the sofa next to her mother.

"There's a lot o' them in here," Roisin nodded down at the box.

Orla reached into the box and pulled out an album that caught her eye, "Aidan's 21st."

That was probably the first time she had noticed Fergal. As a romantic prospect anyway.

 _It was early March and Orla had spent the afternoon helping her mother to set up their local sports hall for Aidan's birthday party since he was turning twenty-one. The place was now decorated with balloons and banners, as well as a table set up ready for the delivery of the birthday cake, which was to be shaped like a camera in recognition of his photography hobby._

 _Orla wasn't much for parties herself, tending to stay in her room listening to music and reading teen magazines. She made appearances for Christmas and other special occasions, but it was always preferable to slip away for some time alone, since Sweeney parties had a habit of being loud and jolly._

 _When it came to her wardrobe she was a typical teenage girl; owning a large assortment of clothing but often complaining that she had nothing to wear. After spending twenty minutes choosing between three different outfits the youngest Sweeney sibling opted for a knee length dress in a black and white gingham pattern. After a quick coat of mascara and some strawberry flavoured lip balm, Orla slipped into a pair of black flats, deciding to leave her honey blonde locks loose to fall across her shoulders._

 _By eight o'clock the party was in full swing. Orla was keeping to herself in the corner when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up to meet the blue eyes of Fergal Devitt the youngest Sweeney sibling found her heart skip a beat. He was Aidan's friend. In fact, he was a friend of all of her brothers, since they had played football together for years. He was keen on becoming a professional wrestler though, according to snippets of her brother's conversations that she'd overheard._

 _She looked back in his direction to see him approaching her._

 _"Hiya, Orla."_

 _"Fergal." the blonde managed a nod._

 _"Whatcha doin' over here in the corner?" he enquired._

 _"Just standin' here I guess," Orla shrugged, "I'm not really into parties."_

 _"Ah, come on! Will ya not have a dance and some cake?"_

 _The youngest Sweeney sibling shrugged again, "I dunno."_

 _"Come with me," Fergal took her by the hand and led her to the dancefloor, "Just one dance, for me?"_

 _Orla looked away from his gaze for a moment, sure that she was blushing, before looking back, "Okay, I suppose. Just one dance though."_

 _The Irishman grinned and she felt her heart skip a beat all over again._

* * *

 **Probably gonna include more flashbacks in future as they're one of my favourite things to write. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Bit of a mixed chapter here, so hopefully it flows okay.**

 **Aidan & Orla (and their family) belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Orla awoke the following day to the sound of her phone ringing. Her hand slowly emerged from underneath her pillow as she attempted to locate the device in order to see who was calling. Retrieving her phone from her beside table, the blonde woman eyed the screen to see that it was Fergal's number calling. It was still early, but that meant it was late in the States. The blonde woman yawned as she swiped the screen and answered the call.

"You're up late."

"Couldn't sleep. I miss you." Fergal told her.

"I know, I miss you too." Orla sighed, laying back down against her pillows.

"Did I wake ya?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," his girlfriend sighed, "So, what's stoppin' ya from gettin' ta sleep?"

"Orla, I need ta tell ya somethin'." his tone was unnerving. It made her anxious.

She swallowed nervously before enquiring, "What is it?"

"Nick's been sayin' some things, about you," Fergal sighed, "Tellin' lies about ya."

"Like what?" the Irishwoman asked.

"He hasn't said anythin' to me, but he's been tellin' some o' the lads tha he slept with ya."

"You don't believe him, do you?" Orla gripped her phone tighter, "I've never been anywhere near him."

"I know tha, Orla," the Irishman assured her, "But it's not just tha."

The youngest Sweeney sibling waited for him to continue.

"Me ex-girlfriend has been makin' some comments about ya too, in private conversations."

"I don't understand," the Irishwoman frowned, "I've never even met your ex-girlfriend."

"I know," Fergal replied, "I don't know wha Cathy's problem is but I'm guessin' there's some jealousy there."

"So why are ya tellin' me all this now?" Orla asked him.

The leader of the Balor Club considered her question, "Because I want to be honest with ya."

"Well in the interest of bein' honest, I saw me ex-boyfriend yesterday."

"Where?"

"In the street, after we got our dresses fitted."

"Did he say anythin' to ya?" Fergal asked anxiously, "Are ya okay?"

"Bronagh was with me," Orla replied, "She put him in his place."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with ya."

"Don't be sorry. He was just runnin' his mouth about you and I." the blonde woman yawned a little.

"Like what?" Fergal enquired.

"Said tha you weren't a real man, and tha you'd get bored o' me like he did."

"Orla Sweeney, you listen to me," the Irishman told her, "I don't care wha he says about me, but I want ya to know tha I will never get bored o' ya. I love ya, and I want ya in me life, always."

"Same." the blonde woman replied.

"Anythin' else we need to discuss?" Fergal asked cautiously.

"Have ya spoken to Nick an' Cathy about what's been said?" Orla enquired.

"Not yet." the Irishman replied.

"Maybe ya shouldn't."

"What do ya mean?" The leader of the Balor Club frowned.

"Fergal, yer finally where ya wanna be," Orla sighed, "Don't go doin' anythin' tha could cause problems in yer career."

"I just wanna protect ya, Orla."

"And I love ya for it, but I'm back in the States next week. We'll sort Nick out together."

"Okay, no more bad stuff," Fergal cleared his throat, "What's up back home in Bray?"

"Well as ya know it's the weddin' this weekend. Ma's been goin' mad helpin' Bronagh with the final details."

"Imagine wha she'd be like if it was your weddin'!"

"Ya know wha me Ma's like. I think part of her's disappointed tha I'm not already wed and poppin' out a few more grandkids for her!"

"I think you'd be a good mother. You're so sweet and caring."

"Yeah, well, we're not there yet," Orla gave a nervous laugh, "If tha's even on the cards in future."

"And if it was?" the Irishman enquired.

"We'll need a bigger box."

"Wha?"

"Ma brought out the photo albums last night," Orla told him, "Keeps them all in a big cardboard box."

"Ah, okay. Find anythin' interestin' in there?" her boyfriend enquired.

"Actually, yeah, the photos from Aidan's twenty-first birthday party."

"Wow, I remember tha," Fergal exclaimed, "I asked ya to dance cause ya were all alone in tha corner."

He recalled that March evening like it was yesterday.

 _"Who's tha girl in the corner?" Fergal enquired._

 _"Wha girl?" Aidan frowned, "I just see me sister."_

 _"That's Orla?" the dark haired Irishman raised a brow in disbelief._

 _"I've not seen her since last summer," Fergal told his friend, "She looks different."_

 _"She turned sixteen a couple o' months back," Aidan supplied, "Ma says she's blossoming into a woman."_

 _She was definitely blossoming. She was beautiful, but she didn't seem to realise it._

 _Ten minutes later and Orla was still standing in the same corner. Fergal was watching her with quiet curiosity when she suddenly looked up and caught him staring in her direction. She looked bored and somewhat uncomfortable in her surroundings, prompting the Irishman to swallow the remnants of his drink and head over to where she stood._

 _"Hiya, Orla."_

 _"Fergal." she nodded her greeting._

 _"Whatcha doin' over here in the corner?" he enquired._

 _"Just standin' here I guess," the blonde shrugged, "I'm not really into parties."_

 _"Ah, come on!" Fergal grinned, "Will ya not have a dance and some cake?"_

 _The youngest Sweeney sibling shrugged again, "I dunno."_

 _"Come with me," he took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. She followed without any resistance._

 _Fergal offered a small smile and squeezed her hand, "Just one dance, for me?"_

 _Orla looked away from his gaze for a moment, apparently considering his request, before turning back and shrugging, "Okay, I suppose. Just one dance though."_

 _Fergal broke into his wide grin as he placed one hand on her waist and held her right hand in his left. He noted how soft and warm her hand was as he held it in his own. The blonde blushed a little, avoiding the Irishman's gaze as he began to move around the part of the dancefloor that they occupied, allowing a nervous giggle to escape her lips as he twirled her around. She almost lost her balance at one point, anxiously clutching at the front of his shirt to steady herself._

 _"Ya okay there, Orla?" he enquired._

 _"Fine," she nodded, "Just a wee bit dizzy."_

 _"Okay, time for party games!" Roisin Sweeney's voice echoed around the hall as the music died down, "Everybody get into pairs!"_

 _"Oh, please, no." Orla muttered under her breath. But Fergal caught it._

 _"Be me partner?" he asked her, having noticed that Aidan was already pairing up with Tommy._

 _The youngest Sweeney sibling nodded, "Okay."  
 _  
_"Fergal, are ya still there?" Orla's voice echoed down the line._

"Yeah, sorry, just reminiscing."

"Well try an' get some sleep, okay?"

"Will do," the leader of the Balor Club smiled, "I love you, Orla."

"I love ya too, Fergal."

* * *

Fergal was walking down the hallway with Rami after taping a promo, casually chatting about events at one of the recent house shows, when Nick's voice echoed from the locker room ahead of them. There was a pause followed by some sniggering from an unknown source. The Irishman and the Canadian passed the open door of the room to see the man known as Dolph Ziggler standing with an amused crew member, likely to be one of the men hearing of the Show Off's fictional exploits with Orla.

"Hey, Balor! How's your girlfriend?" Nick called after him.

"That's none o' yer business, Ziggler."

"Oh, don't be like that," the Show Off smirked, "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

"Me, jealous of you?" Fergal raised a brow in disbelief.

Nick continued to smirk, "Tell Orla I said 'Hi'."

The Irishman shook his head and walked away. He couldn't stand to see the look on Nick's face anymore without punching it, and he intended to honour Orla's wishes that he held off on confronting the Show Off until she was there too.

"What a jerk." Rami remarked as they continued walking.

"Yeah," Fergal ran a hand through his short hair, "Just another thing I gotta put up with."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like the Fergal I know." the redheaded man frowned and placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"It's just tha, I never thought that me bein' with Orla would have so much backlash from other people."

"What other people? Nick's an idiot, so pay no attention to him."

"It's not just Nick," the Irishman sighed, "It's Aidan not bein' on board, and now it's Cathy too."

"Your ex, Cathy?" Rami looked surprised.

"It's a long story. I'll fill ya in after the show."

The man known as Sami Zayn looked at his friend, "Please don't give up on happiness because of other people."

"I won't," Fergal assured him, "I've finally got Orla. I'm never gonna let her go now."

* * *

 **Fergal and Orla will be reunited next chapter! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I think my internet connection is playing up.**

 **Aidan & Orla (and their family) belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Tommy and Bronagh's wedding day finally arrived. It was a cold day so Orla and the other bridesmaids were glad of the fact that their dresses and matching boleros were made of thick material, even if their bare ankles were still being battered by the icy breeze coming in from the sea.

As she walked the aisle ahead of the bride, Orla looked at Tommy, who stood at the altar looking both delighted and terrified. The youngest of her brothers looked handsome in a charcoal grey three piece suit. Beside him was his best man, brother Aidan, who was dressed similarly to the shorter blonde man. Both of them smiled and nodded towards their sister before turning their attention to the doors of the church where Bronagh was beginning to make her entrance.

After the church ceremony the newlyweds and their guests made their way to the ballroom of a local hotel, which had been decorated overnight, and with great attention to detail by both Roisin and Bronagh's mother, Sharon. The tables were covered with crisp white tablecloths, white and gold place cards, vases of white roses, and a scattering of confetti in the same teal colour as the bridesmaids dresses.

The guests had just finished a delicious three course meal when the speeches began. Bronagh's father, best man Aidan, and groom Tommy took their turns to speak before the bride herself took the microphone and stood from her seat at the table to address her guests.

"I know it's not customary for the bride to make a speech, but I wanted to say a few words if I may."

The guests all smiled, a few nodded and raised a glass towards her, urging her to continue.

"Today I stand here the happiest woman in all of Ireland, because today I married this man right here," the brunette looked down to where Tommy was sitting, "He's not just me husband, he's me best friend, and a few weeks ago I almost lost him. And although he may have scars that still need to heal, he's never lost his sense of humour and enthusiasm for life, and that's what made me fall in love with him in the first place."

Orla smiled and wondered what first made her fall in love with Fergal. She had been in love with him long before he kissed her that New Year.

 _It was the Christmas Eve before she turned seventeen. Her parents had just gone out delivering gifts to friends and family for the following day. As usual Orla was in her bedroom, wrapping the last of the gifts that she'd bought for her family; a photography book for Aidan. After sticking down the last piece of reindeer print wrapping paper the youngest Sweeney sibling headed downstairs to put her gifts for the family underneath the large tree in the corner of the living room._

 _The blonde could hear voices as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The pile of gifts that she held in her arms obscured her view as she walked into the living room._

 _"They all fer me?" Aidan's familiar voice asked._

 _"No!" Orla exclaimed as her brother attempted to swipe one of the gifts from the pile in her arms._

 _"Don't suppose you've somethin' for me there, Orla?"_

 _The youngest Sweeney sibling's breath caught in her throat as she heard Fergal's voice to her left. Her cheeks flushed pink as she registered both his presence in the room and the fact that she was currently wearing penguin print pyjamas. Aidan muttered something about Christmas spirit before heading into the kitchen in order to refill both his and Fergal's drinks. Orla remained silent as her teenage crush lifted a couple of the freshly wrapped gifts from her arms in order to place them underneath the Sweeney's Christmas tree for her._

 _"Thank you." she told him in almost a whisper, placing down the remainder of her gifts underneath the tree._

 _"No problem," Fergal replied, "I've actually got ya a little somethin'."_

 _"Oh no, I didn't get you anythin'." Orla fretted._

 _The Irishman grinned, "Don't worry about it, I wasn't expectin' anythin' anyways. Here, this is for you."_

 _The blonde looked down at the package he'd just placed in her hands. It was small yet slightly heavy, wrapped in silver paper that resembled the tin foil that her mother kept in the kitchen, as well as a white label that read, 'Merry Christmas Orla. Love Fergal.' in black ink._

 _"Do I open it now?" she asked, noticing that he lingered next to her._

 _"Ya can do, yeah." Fergal nodded, watching eagerly as she tore open the wrapping paper._

 _"Oh, wow, I've been eyein' this fer weeks," Orla exclaimed, "How did ya know?"_

 _The book was a pocket guide to Gaelic myths and legends._

 _"Well I didn't, not tha you'd been eyein' the book," the Irishman replied, "But I remember ya askin' me about tha old folk tales, about the Irish fairies and monsters and such."_

 _"Thank you, Fergal," she hugged him, "I love it."_

 _"Yer welcome, Orla." his voice sounded close to her ear as he rubbed her back._

 _"Still feel bad tha I didn't get ya somethin'."_

 _"The smile on yer face right now is all the gift I need." Fergal grinned back at her._

Orla snapped out of her thoughts as the rest of the guests applauded whatever Bronagh had just said.

"And finally, I'd like to thank the entire Sweeney family for welcomin' me into their lives and makin' me feel like part of the family."

Everybody applauded once more and raised their glasses. Orla joined in this time, but found herself wondering whether Aidan would ever be willing to welcome Fergal into their family. Her older brother had not showed any signs of accepting her new relationship with his friend, citing that it was too soon and that he couldn't trust his fellow Irishman not to hurt her in the long run. She wished that he would change his mind, but Aidan was stubborn, like their mother.

Her fears were multiplied a couple of hours later when she caught Bronagh's bouquet. Cormac had wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and said that he hoped to be walking her down the aisle one day. But Aidan remained the same way he had since learning of his sister's relationship with Fergal.

Orla could only hope that her brother would grow to accept the relationship once some time had passed.

* * *

The flight to New York couldn't arrive quickly enough for Orla. At the pilot's announcement that they were approaching their destination she had felt her heart beating in anticipation of seeing the man she loved after what seemed like forever. Fergal had flown back to to his adoptive home of Brooklyn once Monday's episode of Raw had finished, grabbing a few hours sleep both on the plane and at home before he went to meet his girlfriend when her own flight arrived.

The Irishwoman had no time to scan the crowd for her beloved. She had barely set foot in arrivals when she heard him calling her name. She met his gaze through the crowd of incoming passengers. He was displaying that wide grin of his, and when his girlfriend neared him he opened his arms even wider, desperate to hold her once again. Orla happily accepted his invitation, stepping into his embrace and allowing his arms to tighten around her while his hands roamed her back and shoulders with an unexpected tenderness.

"You're finally here," Fergal sighed, inhaling her vanilla scented perfume, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Orla told him, "It's so good to see..."

The blonde woman couldn't finish her sentence as the Irishman covered her mouth with his own. She kissed him back with the same intensity but begrudingly pulled away upon remembering that they were standing in the middle of an airport. She had never been one for public displays of affection, but then neither was Fergal, so the youngest Sweeney sibling figured that their being reunited that prompted them to do so.

"Come on, let's get yer luggage and go home."

"My home is Ireland." Orla reminded him.

"So is mine," the Irishman grinned, "But for now it's Brooklyn, so let's go."

The youngest Sweeney sibling smiled down at where he had linked their hands, "Lead the way."

* * *

 **Next chapter will feature at least one confrontation... Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, chapter 16 already! I love writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

As much as Orla enjoyed the feeling of waking up in Fergal's arms, they had needed to leave early and get to the arena for the next house show, where they had things to take care of today. Most important to the leader of the Balor Club was confronting two people who had been spreading nasty rumours around about his girlfriend.

Once they had dropped off Fergal's things in the locker room, they had gone to a backstage area where the man known as Finn Balor was interviewed by Renee Young, before finally heading off in search of Nick. But they ended up finding a cheery redheaded Canadian instead.

"Hey, long time no see!" Rami exclaimed as he spotted the Irishwoman.

"Hi, Rami," she offered him a small hug, "It's good ta see ya."

"So, what's up?" the redheaded Canadian asked the couple.

"We're lookin' for Nick, and Cathy," Fergal spoke with a serious tone, "We're gonna put a stop to those two talkin' shite about Orla."

"Sounds good. Can I tag along?" Rami enquired.

"Wha for, moral support?" the Irishman quizzed his friend.

"I'm staying out of the actual confrontation," the Canadian held his hands up, "I just want to see Nick get his ass handed to him."

Orla laughed a little, "I'm okay with ya taggin' along."

"Fine by me," Fergal shrugged, "Rami may have ta restrain me from killin' Ziggler."

* * *

"Ziggler, get out here, now!"

"Chill out," Nick groaned as he emerged from the locker room, "I know you're not getting laid right now, but...Orla, hey."

"Nick," the Irishwoman folded her arms across her chest, "I hear you've been runnin' yer mouth, about me."

"Sorry sweetheart, I think you're mistaken." the Show Off smirked.

"I disagree. See I have multiple sources here sayin' tha you were braggin' about sleepin' with me."

"I didn't brag about that." Nick looked uncomfortable as some of the guys in the locker room listened in.

"Really? So ya never said tha you were gonna make me yer bitch?"

"You did say that." the man that Orla recognised as Elias piped up from the locker room.

Nick shot him a dirty look before addressing the Irishwoman, "Hey, I may have gone overboard with the details, but we both know that you were gonna end up in my bed eventually."

"On wha planet?" Orla looked horrified.

"Apparently on Planet Ziggler." Rami muttered under his breath.

"I think ya should apologise to my girlfriend." Fergal told Nick in an authorative tone.

"You want me to say sorry for not screwing her?" the Show Off was smirking again, "Because I could see how that would be disappointing for her."

"Listen here, ya bleedin' creep," Orla was sick of his attitude, "I'm gonna say this really loud cause I want everyone in this buildin' to know tha I have never slept with you, and I never ever will. You never had a chance to begin with and you'll not be gettin' one in future. Seriously, I wouldn't touch ya with a ten foot pole. God knows wha I'd catch off ya. From wha I've heard yer like a breedin' ground fer STDs."

"Oooh, burn!" Rami rubbed his hands together in glee, enjoying how this was playing out.

"So, you didn't screw Balor's girlfriend?" another voice asked. This time it was Tony Nese from 205 Live.

"No, I didn't screw her, okay?" the man known as Dolph Ziggler ran a hand through his shaggy locks.

"And ya never will." Orla added.

"Apologise." Fergal said again, still with the air of authority.

The Show Off was red in the face, "Fine. Orla, I'm sorry that I lied about sleeping with you."

It was a little insincere but it was the best that they could expect from Nick, who was now staring an angry hole in Rami, who could no longer control his laughter.

* * *

"One down, one to go..." Fergal sighed as he led his girlfriend to the opposite side of the arena.

"You wanna handle this one on your own?" Rami asked as he walked alongside the couple.

"You may as well stay." Orla shrugged.

"Yeah, stick around," the Irishman nodded, "We were gonna be meetin' up fer lunch anyway."

"Cool." the redheaded Canadian grinned, draping an arm around both Fergal and Orla's shoulders.

That side of the arena was where most of the tech stuff happened, from control rooms to social media hubs, which was where they would find Fergal's ex-girlfriend, Cathy Kelley.

"Cathy." the leader of the Balor Club greeted her with a seriousness in his tone.

"Fergal, hey, how are you?" the brunette woman smiled, not seeing Rami and Orla behind him.

"Not good," the Irishman shook his head, "Because somebody's been sayin' nasty things about me girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? I've never even met her."

"Well here's yer opportunity." Fergal stepped to one side in order for Cathy to see Orla.

The brunette woman looked surprised to see the Irishwoman, who had an unreadable look on her face.

"This is Orla Sweeney, me girlfriend." Fergal introduced her.

"Hi, I'm Cathy." the brunette greeted the blonde cautiously.

"I know who you are." Orla replied curtly.

"As ya can see, she is blonde, and she is an Irish girl," Fergal gestured towards his girlfriend, "But apparently you prefer to think of her as a 'ring rat' and 'fame hungry'. But she is the furthest thing from that."

"Why would you accuse me of saying those things about a woman I'd never met until now?" Cathy looked offended.

"Maybe because I have proof." Fergal replied, taking out his phone and handing it to his ex.

Right after Mercedes had informed him of the messages he had asked his friend Pamela, known to WWE fans as Bayley, to send him all of the screenshots of comments that Cathy had made about Orla. He knew that his ex-girlfriend would try to feign innocence with regards to the messages.

"Where did you get these?" the brunette asked as she scanned the messages. Her eyes grew wide as she scrolled.

"It doesn't matter where I got them from!" the leader of the Balor Club exclaimed, "Wha matters is tha you're sayin' these things about me girlfriend. A woman you'd never even met."

"Look, I can explain..."

"Don't you dare try the hacking excuse, or the 'somebody borrowed my phone' line," Fergal warned her, "Those messages have different dates and times."

"Fine, I did say those things, okay?" Cathy ran a hand through her brunette locks in frustration.

"Bitch." Rami uttered under his breath but Orla caught it.

"Why?"

"Because you're being used and you can't see it." Cathy folded her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?" Orla raised a brow.

"Oh, come on, Fergal!" the brunette exclaimed, "You break up with me because you're 'better doing your own thing', and then less than three months later you're flying back to Ireland to screw her." She pointed a finger at Orla.

"Firstly, I didn't fly back to Ireland to 'screw her' as you say," the Irishman replied, "I flew back to Ireland because I missed her, and because when ya love someone ya want ta be with them as much as possible.

"Really? You love her?" Cathy looked unconvinced.

"I've loved her for a long time, before I ever met you, before the WWE, before Japan. The only difference is tha now I know she loves me back."

"So, what, you're stuck in the past?" the brunette frowned, "You think that things will be all perfect like you imagined back then?"

"No, I think it'll be better." Fergal told her.

Cathy pulled a face, "You seriously see a future with...her?"

"She has a name." Rami piped up.

"It's Orla," the Irishman turned to look at his girlfriend, "And yes, I see a future with her."

"You're delusional." the brunette shook her head.

"No, I'm in love," Fergal told her, "And I want the future that I see with Orla. I want her to wear my ring on her finger, and I want her to be the mother of my children, and I want to love her like mad for the rest of our lives together."

"Have fun with your fantasy romance," Cathy narrowed her eyes, "But don't call me when it all falls apart."

"Don't worry, I'm deletin' yer number." Fergal replied, turning towards his girlfriend and embracing her.

As wonderful as it was to hear Fergal speak of his love for her, Orla was slightly shocked by the intensity of his feelings. The way he talked about their future was inspiring and romantic, but for whatever reason it also scared her a little. She was hopeful though. Hopeful that she and Fergal could conquer their last remaining obstacle; Aidan.

* * *

 **What's going to happen now? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Surprised by how quickly I was able to finish this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

"So, what's the plan for today?" Fergal asked as he drove.

"Honestly, I don't have a plan," Orla shrugged, "Just talk to my brother and try to convince him."

The Irish couple had arrived in Chicago and were driving through the city, heading towards Aidan's apartment in hopes of bringing him round to the idea of his sister and one of his best friends dating each other. Since it was almost Wrestlemania season the pair had opted to use Fergal's day off in an attempt to smooth out their recent difficulties.

As they pulled up in front of her brother's apartment block Orla felt nerves creeping in. She was so busy going over what she wanted to say when she saw Aidan that she hadn't realised that Fergal had turned off the engine and exited the car. She jumped a little when he pulled open the passenger door before helping her out of the vehicle.

"Ready?" the leader of the Balor Club took her hand in his own.

"As I'll ever be." Orla nodded.

The Irishwoman knew the code to get into the apartment complex from living with her brother for a while, so after keying in the relevant digits the couple entered through the glass doors and walked into the foyer of the building. Fergal and Orla entered the elevator and the blonde woman pressed the button for the fourth floor where Aidan's apartment was located.

Upon reaching the door of Aidan's apartment the blonde woman raised her hand to knock. She still had her own key, but felt that using it would be intrusive when she and her brother weren't on the best of terms. In fact, they had barely talked since he had pretty much rejected her relationship with Fergal.

"Orla," the blonde Irishman looked at the man beside his sister, "Fergal."

"Aidan." the man known as Finn Balor nodded his greeting.

"Can we talk?" the Irishwoman asked her brother.

The older Sweeney sibling looked down at the pair's linked hands, "Yeah, I suppose so."

The tall blonde man opened the door wider and gestured for the couple to enter his apartment. He closed the door after them before walking over to the grey fabric couch, clearing it of some glossy photographs that were sitting there. Orla and Fergal sat down while the photographer paced for a moment before finally perching himself on the arm of the couch in order to address them both.

"I'd ask wha brings ya here but I'm pretty sure I know why." Aidan sighed.

"Aidan, yer me brother," Orla began, "I miss talkin' like we used ta."

"I miss it too," the blonde Irishman admitted, "I just can't help but worry."

"Tell me what worries ya. I'll do me best ta put yer mind at rest." she pleaded.

"Ya know wha worries me, Orla."

"Like I told ya before, Fergal is not gonna hurt me like Mark did."

"I'd like to speak to Fergal, alone." Aidan looked at his sister.

Orla looked between the two men, "I'll grab us some coffees, give yous two some time ta talk."

Aidan watched as his sister dropped a chaste kiss on Fergal's lips before standing up from the couch and heading over to the door, glancing over her shoulder at her brother and her boyfriend before opening the door and exiting into the hallway. Once the blonde woman was out of earshot the blonde Irishman rubbed a hand over his day-old stubble before looking down towards his friend.

The leader of the Balor Club had a feeling he was about to be interrogated.

"First question," Aidan began, "Tha mornin', when I came to tell Orla about Tommy's accident, was tha the first time you'd slept with me sister?"

"Yes." the man known as Finn Balor nodded.

The blonde man looked a little uncomfortable before asking, "Were yous safe?"

Fergal looked a little shocked, "Yes. I used a condom. And before ya ask, I'm clean."

"Did you pursue her, or was it the other way round?"

"Neither. It was a natural attraction."

Aidan raised a brow before continuing, "Orla tells me tha you love each other. Is tha true on your part?"

"Absolutely," Fergal assured his friend, "Aidan, I love yer sister with all my heart."

"When did ya know tha ya loved her?" the older Sweeney sibling enquired.

The leader of the Balor Club cast his mind back, "Fifteen years. It was gradual."

"Orla was a young lass," Aidan frowned, "Were ya pursuin' her back then?"

"No, nothin' like tha," Fergal shook his head, "We were friends, just friends."

"But somethin' changed." the blonde man's words were a statement rather than a question.

"I'm not sure when exactly, but yeah, somethin' changed. I already thought tha Orla was beautiful, and funny, and kind. But at some point I knew tha I liked her as more than a friend. All of a sudden I wanted to kiss her." the man known as Finn Balor admitted.

"Did ya, kiss her I mean?"

"Once. But I never knew it until a few weeks ago."

"How could ya not know?" the taller Irishman raised a brow in disbelief.

"Orla told me tha it happened at yer folks' New Year party," Fergal explained, "I was a wee bit drunk at the time."

Aidan nodded slowly, "So wha was the plan?"

"For wha?"

"Were ya gonna ever tell me sister how ya felt? Take her on a date? Or just take her down the back fields ta have yer way with her? You tell me."

"My intentions towards yer sister were always honourable." the dark haired Irishman insisted.

"So ya were gonna tell her?"

"Honestly, I'd like ta think so," Fergal sighed, "But I knew tha wrestlin' would take me away an' I wasn't gonna put her through tha."

Aidan nodded. He was obviously pleased with that answer since the corners of his mouth almost turned upwards into a smile.

"And now?"

"I'm in this fer the long run, Aidan," his fellow Irishman assured him, "I want Orla. I'll never stop wantin' her."

"You actually know tha, do ya?"

"I've loved yer sister fer fifteen years," Fergal sighed, "I don't see why I'd stop now."

Aidan rubbed a hand over his stubbled chin again, "Well now ya have her. But fifteen years is a heck of a long time to build somethin' up in yer mind. You think tha everythin's gonna be rainbows and unicorns from now on?"

"Not at all." the leader of the Balor Club shook his head.

"So yer willin' ta stick it out, through any difficulties tha come yer way?"

"Absolutely."

"Look, Aidan," Fergal looked his friend right in the eyes, "I really want ya to be okay with me an' Orla."

The photographer considered the shorter man's words before answering, "It'll take some time ta get used ta, but okay, I'll support yous both."

Fergal broke into his usual wide grin, rising from his seat on the couch to shake his friend's hand, but the taller man swiped his hand away. The leader of the Balor Club frowned confusedly before Aidan opened his arms wide to embrace his fellow Irishman, breaking into his own grin, dimples and all.

At that moment the key clicked in the lock, signalling the return of Orla, who entered the apartment a few seconds later carrying a cup holder with three takeaway coffees sitting in it. The blonde woman looked between the two men, noticing almost immediately that their body language was relaxed, and that their faces wore genuine smiles.

"Have yous made up?"

"Wha does it look like?" Aidan grinned.

"Oh, Aidan! I'm so glad." Orla placed the coffees down on an end table before rushing to embrace her older brother.

Fergal looked on with a smile on his face. It was great to know that his friendship with Aidan remained intact, and seeing his girlfriend so happy warmed his heart. Things seemed to be looking up.

"Hey, after we've had our coffees how about grabbin' some dinner? I believe there's a nice wee Irish pub around here." the photographer grinned, draping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"That sounds good," the man known as Finn Balor replied.

"It does. So, have ya missed me bein' yer assistant?" Orla raised a brow teasingly.

"Nah, but I have missed just hangin' out with me sister." Aidan gave her shoulders a squeeze.

* * *

 **Orla has her brother back. Fergal has his friend back. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Apologies for the delay in updating. My internet keeps cutting out.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Orla was ecstatic now that Aidan was on board with her new relationship, and having the blessing of her brother meant that the Irishwoman hadn't stopped smiling all week, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by her boyfriend. For the third time that week he returned from the gym to find a smile gracing the lips of his beloved.

The youngest Sweeney sibling was sitting cross legged on the double bed in their hotel room, dressed casually in grey pyjama pants and one of Fergal's old Balor Club shirts, with her honey blonde locks tied back in a loose ponytail. She looked so relaxed and happy, and so naturally beautiful, as opposed to some of the women he worked with, who were often plastered in makeup for the cameras.

"I love seein' ya smile like tha." the man known as Finn Balor told her as he dropped his gym bag at his feet.

"Like wha?" she asked as she stood up to greet him.

"The way yer eyes light up," the Irishman told her, "Like a kid on Christmas mornin'."

She shrugged, "Well, it's not Christmas, but I did get a pretty good gift."

"And wha would that be?" Fergal feigned confusion.

"You. But I think ya already knew tha." Orla grinned.

"You know wha makes the gift even better?" the leader of the Balor Club raised a brow.

"What's tha then?"

"The fact tha I had to wait so long for it."

"Yeah, well, I waited fifteen years for you too." the blonde woman reminded him.

"Well it was worth every second, for me anyway." Fergal's arms circled her waist.

"Ditto." Orla grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Fergal matched her grin, "Having you in me arms is bliss."

The Irishwoman blushed a little under his loving yet intense gaze. She still hadn't managed to figure out how her boyfriend's blue eyes were able to convey several emotions all at once. Right now he was looking into her own teal orbs with a mixture of love, admiration, understanding, and attraction. His eyes moved down from her eyes to her lips as he slowly leaned down to capture them with his own in a sweet kiss.

"Hey, listen," he spoke as he pulled away, "The girls were wonderin' if you'd like to hang out with them after Raw on Monday?"

"Just Pamela and Mercedes?" Orla queried.

"As far as I know," Fergal replied before adding, "But don't feel like ya have to."

"No, I'd like to," the Irishwoman nodded, "You deserve some time with the guys."

"You sure?" he asked her.

Orla nodded and smiled, "I'm sure we can spend one evening apart. Besides, I really like both the girls."

She really did like the women known to fans as Bayley and Sasha Banks. They were down to earth and not overly girly, a bit like Orla herself, only much more confident in themselves.

"They like you too," the Irishman told her, "So does Rami, an' ya know Becky loves ya. Both Kevin and Colby seem to like ya too."

"Well I'm relieved. We have your friends on board with this relationship as well as both of our families."

"My folks are thrilled," Fergal grinned, "Ma still refers to ya as 'that nice young Sweeney girl'."

"Really?" Orla smiled, "Mine always referred ta you as 'tha grinnin' Devitt lad' whenever ya called round fer Aidan."

"That's surprisingly pleasant comin' from yer Ma."

The couple laughed a little before Fergal excused himself to drop something off for Kevin whose room was on the floor below, leaving the Irishwoman to continue the magazine article that she'd been reading when her boyfriend had arrived back from the gym.

Upon hearing the familiar ping of an incoming message on her phone, Orla walked over and retrieved the device from the end table and swiped the screen to open it up. She frowned as she scanned the words in front of her, re-reading the message to make sure that she was seeing it right.

 ** _'You're fooling yourself, Orla. You're not worthy of the attention you're getting now.'_**

The Irishwoman frowned, noting that the message had been sent from an unknown number. She could have brushed it off as nothing had her name not been there as clear as day. The message was definitely intended for her and whoever had sent the message had intended for it to hurt her. The tone of the message was reminiscent of her emotionally abusive ex-boyfriend Mark, although she wasn't willing to jump to conclusions.

"What's up?" Fergal asked upon walking back into the room.

"Nothing," Orla shrugged, "Wrong number."

"In that case, why do ya look sad?" he asked her, walking over to where she stood.

"You know tha I love ya, right?" she asked the Irishman, snaking her arms around his waist.

"Of course I do," Fergal stroked her hair, "But I don't mind hearin' it from yer mouth now an' then."

Orla smiled and welcomed the kiss that followed. It was hungrier than the sweet kiss from earlier.

They broke apart and this time when the Irishwoman met his gaze she could see a different set of emotions entirely; lust, urgency, intensity, and a different kind of attraction.

"You must be the only man tha can see me in me pyjamas with unwashed hair and no makeup, and still want me like ya do." she chuckled almost nervously.

"I've never stopped wantin' you Orla," Fergal whispered huskily, "And I never will."

The youngest Sweeney sibling felt a blush colour her cheeks again. Since back when she was an awkward teen her usual reaction was to look away from Fergal whenever her face flushed pink, and that was something that happened more often now that they were together most of the time. He didn't seem to mind though, cupping her face in his hands as his lips found hers once again.

The feeling of his lips against hers was reason enough for the Irishwoman to abandon her anxieties and devote herself fully to the man in front of her.

His hands gradually slipped down from her face. His right one came to rest on her hip and the left one moved her hair to one side in order to press soft kisses to her neck in an action that gained a breathy moan from the blonde woman. In return she brought her hands down from around his neck and trailed them slowly down his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her palm as she brought her right hand to rest there. Fergal's right hand moved to cover her own as they stood there in silence aside from the sound of their breathing.

"Do you feel tha?" he asked her, "Do ya feel me heart beating?"

"Yes." she nodded, looking at their hands.

"That's all you. You do that to me, Orla. You've always been the one to make my heart beat faster."

"I wish I had your way with words." the youngest Sweeney sibling mused.

Wordlessly, Fergal moved his hand to rest against the warm skin above the blonde woman's heart.

He wore a contented smile on his face as he registered the feeling of her heart beating just as fast as his own. They were perfectly in sync.

"Fergal?" the Irishwoman whispered, sensing that his thoughts had drifted.

"I'm gonna make you mine." he told her.

"I've always been yours." Orla replied, looking into his eyes with what she hoped was the same intensity of his own stare.

Fergal's blue eyes sparkled as he broke into a smile. A few moments later their lips met once again in an action that Orla was pretty sure could have created literal sparks based on the electricity she felt flowing through her at that moment. His hands seemed to leave a trail of heat as they roamed her exposed skin, which was apparently not enough as the cool air of the hotel room alerted the woman to the fact that the Balor Club t-shirt had been disposed of in order for the Irishman to access more of her peachy skin.

Strange as it seemed, the pair had not actually been intimate since the first night that Orla had returned from Ireland. Things with Aidan, Nick, and Cathy had been stressful enough before they factored in the late nights and long hours travelling while Fergal was on the road.

Orla was lost in her thoughts when she felt Fergal's eyes on her again. She looked at him and smiled before noting that he was now in just his boxer briefs, which did little to disguise how aroused he was.

Bringing his face closer to hers she whispered, "I'm yours."

That was all he needed to hear, and within minutes he was making love to her the way he had done on their first night together.

Things seemed perfect. But things could always change.

* * *

 **Who is responsible for sending that message? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I rewrote this chapter at least three times.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

After the show had finished a few members of the Raw roster were going out to get some food. It was late once they'd left the arena, but they soon located a bar nearby that was serving food. Orla was tagging along with Fergal's friends Mercedes and Pamela, better known to WWE fans as Sasha Banks and Bayley.

The leader of the Balor Club had been in action earlier that evening in a handicap match pitting himself and Seth Rollins against The Miz and his Miztourage. With his girlfriend spending some quality time with his female friends, the Irishman had agreed to meet up with Rami and Kevin for dinner at a nearby diner after the show.

"I'm really glad that you agreed to hang out tonight." the brunette told the Irishwoman.

The Boston native nodded, "We wanted to make you feel welcome."

"Well, thank you," Orla smiled, "It's good for Fergal to spend time with his guy friends too."

Although she hadn't spent that much time around the female superstars sharing her booth, the Irishwoman found herself warming to them both easily, wondering if that was what having sisters would be like, as opposed to the three older brothers that she had grown up with. The conversation steered towards relationships after a while, with talk of Mercedes' marriage and Pamela's engagement, before 'The Boss' enquired about the status of Orla's romance.

The blonde woman explained to both women her history with Fergal and how they had come to be.

"That's fairytale stuff right there," Pamela grinned when Orla finished, "You just need a Fairy Godmother and some animal sidekicks."

"I think it's safe to say tha Becky is the Fairy Godmother in this case!" Orla chuckled.

"She needs to dress up like that on Halloween," Mercedes announced, "Somebody make it happen!"

The youngest Sweeney sibling had never been much of a drinker, only enjoying the odd glass of wine on special occasions, so she had opted to drink Cola tonight. The only issue she had with the fizzy beverage was that it seemed to go straight to her bladder, and so for the second time that evening she excused herself to the ladies room, which was located down a corridor away from the main bar area.

* * *

Upon exiting the bathroom, Orla found herself face to face with Nick Nemeth, who had obviously been hitting the bar hard, judging by the smell of alcohol and the fact that he was swaying ever so slightly. She wasn't too surprised to see him there, knowing that some other Raw superstars had also gathered in that bar due to it's proximity to both the arena and the hotel.

"Men's bathroom is over there." she pointed over his shoulder, assuming that he was confused in his current state.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

The Irishwoman opted not to engage when he was so obviously inebriated and therefore looking for an argument. She sidestepped the man known as Dolph Ziggler in order to return to her booth and the company of her new friends.

Orla had taken a couple of steps before Nick's body had her pinned against the nearest wall.

Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in closer than necessary to speak to her, "We need to have a little chat."

The Irishwoman shook her head, "I've nothin' to say ta you."

"Then shut up and listen."

The blonde woman flinched at the intensity he was projecting.

"You humiliated me, Orla," Nick almost growled, "In front of everybody backstage."

"That's on you," she replied, "You were the one who told lies."

"Lies? You should have been flattered. I mean, what woman doesn't want a piece of this?" he gestured towards his crotch.

"This one." the blonde woman replied, attempting to free her arms from his grasp.

"Dammit, Nick."

Orla peered over the Show Off's shoulder to see that the voice belonged to the woman known as Dana Brooke.

"Fuck," Nick cursed the interruption, "Ashley, do you mind? This is a private conversation."

"It doesn't look like much of a conversation," the Ohio native observed, "So put her down before you get your ass fired."

Nick groaned his annoyance and mumbled something under his breath before backing away from the Irishwoman and retreating back towards the bar area.

"You okay, honey?" the shorter blonde enquired.

"I am now," Orla nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem. I know how much of an idiot Nick can be," WWE's Dana Brooke shrugged, "I used to date him."

"So it's not just me, he's like tha with everyone?"

"Pretty much. I'm Ashley, by the way." the platinum blonde held out a hand in greeting.

"Orla." the youngest Sweeney sibling smiled, shaking the woman's hand.

"Balor's girlfriend." Ashley nodded.

Orla had only seen the woman known as Dana Brooke a couple of times during her week of working for Aidan and she hadn't paid much attention to the Ohio native, but now that she was standing right in front of her the Irishwoman was slightly in awe of how muscular the platinum blonde was. Although she was shorter in height, Ashley's body was strong and compact, with biceps that were bigger than those of most of the men on the WWE roster.

"Sorry, I should get back to the girls, they'll be wonderin' where I got to." Orla excused herself.

"Yeah, I was actually on my way to the bathroom when I saw Nick bothering you." the Ohio native smiled.

"Thanks again, Ashley."

"No problem. I'll catch you later." Ashley smiled before entering the ladies bathroom.

"Did you get lost?" Mercedes enquired when Orla made her way back to their booth.

"Ran into Nick," the Irishwoman explained, "Luckily Ashley stepped in."

"As in Dana?" Pamela raised a brow, "Probably wonders what she ever saw in him."

"What does any woman see in him?" the purple haired woman pushed her glasses up where they had slipped down her nose.

"One of life's great mysteries." the brunette replied in a voice right out of a nature documentary.

* * *

After a pleasant meal at a local dinner the trio of Fergal, Rami, and Kevin, walked back the short distance to their hotel. It was a nice cool evening and the area was well lit. The Irishman's back was a little tender from his earlier match but apart from that he was content, and hoping that Orla's night with his female friends would be going well.

The Irishman and the two Canadians entered their hotel and headed for the elevators. Rami pressed the button to go up, only waiting about ten seconds before the doors pinged open to let the trio in.

"Well then, fellas, thanks fer a lovely evenin'!" Fergal chuckled as he and the two Canadians stepped into the elevator.

"I'm gonna need to get in a gym session in the morning," Rami sighed, "That burger was almost bigger than my head."

"Worth it though." Kevin shrugged.

"It's okay for you. You wrestle in a shirt." the redheaded man told his friend before gesturing towards Fergal, "And people are too busy looking at his abs to notice if he gained a few extra pounds."

"My floor," Kevin said as the elevator doors pinged open, "See you guys tomorrow."

Rami's floor was next, so he bid the Irishman goodnight before heading off to catch a few hours sleep before an early morning gym workout. Fergal arrived on his floor and walked to the end of the corridor where the room that he shared with Orla was situated. Rummaging in the pocket of his black jeans for his key card, the Irishman felt a tap on his shoulder, glancing backwards to see his ex-girlfriend standing there.

"Cathy, whadda you want?"

"You."

"Wha? Are ya serious?" his blue eyes widened.

"Come on, Fergal," the brunette batted her eyelashes, "How much longer are you gonna drag out this rebound fling?"

"Rebound? What are ya talkin' about?" he shook his head.

"This silly little 'romance' with Orla. Deep down you know that she's just a rebound since we broke up."

"You're delusional, and likely drunk. Go to bed, Cathy."

"Only if you join me." the brunette smirked suggestively.

Fergal opened his mouth to reply but found his words muffled by Cathy's mouth over his own. As soon as he registered her actions the Irishman moved to push her away, only for her to tighten her grip on his shirt and attempt to shove her tongue into his mouth.

"What the hell is this?!" the woman known as Sasha Banks yelled as she exited the elevator.

Behind her stood Orla. The Irishwoman was rooted to the spot with a mixture of anger and confusion written on her features.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, sorry! Hope to be back with an update soon. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the continuation of last chapter.**

 **Aidan & Orla belong to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

"Orla, it's not what it looks like." The leader of the Balor Club approached his girlfriend.

"I know." the Irishwoman replied. She knew without a doubt that Fergal wouldn't betray her.

"So what exactly is going on?" the woman known as Sasha Banks asked, placing her hands on her hips as she stared down Cathy.

"Somebody can't accept tha I'm happy with Orla." Fergal frowned at his ex-girlfriend.

"What is your problem?" Mercedes shook her head at the slightly drunken WWE correspondent.

"She's just a rebound!" Cathy yelled, "Am I the only one that can see this? She's only in this for herself."

The Irishman and his purple haired friend watched with quiet curiosity as the youngest Sweeney sibling made her way over to where the brunette stood. The blonde woman seemed to be sizing up Cathy, who looked down at Orla with a mixture of envy and disgust in her eyes.

"The only thing I see is a bitter woman who can't allow people to be happy." the Irishwoman finally spoke calmly.

"I'm not bitter," Cathy screwed her slightly reddened face up, "I love him."

"If you truly loved tha man you'd want him to be happy, even if it's not with you." Orla pointed out.

"You think you're going to make him happy?" the brunette folded her arms across her chest.

"I know I do."

Cathy scoffed, "See if that's still the case in six months. That's all I give it."

"Yer opinion means nothin' to me." the blonde woman shrugged.

"You're getting all this attention, and for what? Being the one who fucks Balor?" the brunette yelled, "You're nothing, Orla."

The Irishwoman's head snapped up so fast that Fergal could have sworn his girlfriend had suffered whiplash. Her teal eyes narrowed and her rosy lips turned downwards into a frown as she took a step closer to Cathy, who seemed aware that she had crossed some sort of line. In fact, the brunette looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"It was you."

"What?" Fergal frowned in confusion.

Cathy remained silent, averting her eyes from the Irishwoman.

"It was you who sent me tha message, wasn't it?" Orla persisted.

"What message?" Mercedes enquired as she pushed her glasses up her nose once more.

Wordlessly, the blonde woman retrieved her cellphone from the pocket of her jacket and opened up the message before handing it over to her boyfriend so that he and the purple haired woman could read it.

"Cathy, you sent this?" the leader of the Balor club raised a brow.

"Fine, it was me," the brunette shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing." the woman known as Sasha Banks replied.

The man known as Finn Balor approached his ex-girlfriend, "I want ya to leave, now."

"Fergal, please..."

"No, no more, Cathy." the Irishman held his hands up in front of him.

"You don't understand, I did it for us!" the brunette protested.

"There is no 'us' anymore," Fergal yelled, "We could have been friends, but we can't even be that now."

"I'll escort Drunky back to her room," Mercedes offered, "You guys go get some rest."

"Thanks." Fergal nodded his appreciation as he opened the door of his hotel room and ushered his girlfriend inside.

* * *

Upon entering their hotel room the man known as Finn Balor stood by the door and watched as Orla kicked off her boots and removed her jacket before sitting down on the bed.

"Why didn't ya tell me about tha message?"

"Honestly, I thought it might be Mark, so I just ignored it." Orla sighed.

"I wish you'd told me." Fergal placed his hand on her knee.

"I know, and I should have," the youngest Sweeney sibling agreed, "I'm sorry."

"Just let me know next time," the Irishman nodded, "Although let's hope there's not a next time."

"Yeah, I'm sick o' this drama," Orla sighed, "We need to make the most of our time together before I have ta go back to Bray."

The Irishman nodded his agreement, "So did ya have fun with the girls then?"

"I did, they're really sweet."

"Too sweet?" Fergal raised a brow as his lips turned into a smirk.

"Haha, very funny." Orla rolled her eyes.

"Nah, they're good girls. An' they really wanted to get ta know ya."

"It was a great evenin', until just now outside," the blonde woman sighed, "Oh, an' of course, Nick."

"Wha? What did he do now?"

"The usual, except drunker," the Irishwoman replied, "Seems I hurt his pride when I called him out for his lies"

"Did he hurt ya?" Fergal fretted, scanning his girlfriend's skin for signs of bruising.

"No. Actually, his ex-girlfriend stepped in and made him leave me alone."

"Which ex?"

"Ashley, or Dana Brooke as she's known, I guess."

The Irishman nodded, "That was good of her."

"Yeah, but can we stop talkin' about other folks now?" Orla rubbed her eyes.

"You tired?" Fergal enquired as he watched his girlfriend yawn.

The youngest Sweeney sibling nodded, "You?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

The couple busied themselves with getting ready for bed; Orla changing into her pyjamas and brushing her teeth, while Fergal undressed to his boxer briefs and checked his phone to see that his alarm was set. With Wrestlemania fast approaching he was one of many WWE superstars doing media appearances in between shows. The Irishman was to be promoting the whole weekend as well as his Intercontinental title match with Seth Rollins and The Miz.

Orla emerged from the bathroom and crawled underneath the covers while her boyfriend went off to use the en suite bathroom. The blonde woman checked her phone and saw that it was almost one in the morning, also noting that Aidan's birthday was just a few days away, which gave her the idea to do something nice for her brother, especially since they were back on good terms.

Fergal emerged from the bathroom and joined his girlfriend underneath the covers, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and draping the other one over her waist while her hand rested gently on his chest. Orla leaned up and kissed his lips softly, offering a smile before resting her head against his shoulder and quickly surrendering to slumber. The Irishman smiled as he watched her sleep, kissing the top of her head before succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Crisis averted. Review!**


End file.
